Last Sacrifice Contains spoilers
by Debs119
Summary: This is my version of last sacrifice, thought I'd have a go :- , can't wait for the next book.
1. Chapter 1

Contains Spoilers - don't read if you haven't read all of Spirit Bound yet :-)

Last Sacrifice, where it left off from Spirit Bound, when Abe said execution, I have continued the story from there lol

**Chapter One**

"Well isn't that just great, not only have I lost the man I love but now I'm on the verge of death, and on top of that!" I paused and stopped myself from telling Abe what the letter was all about, I need time to think about that before informing anyone, as the queen said, try to keep the number of people knowing down. "And on top of that?" Abe gave me a look of concern and curiosity. "And nothing, I was just thinking how this is hurting the people I love", I thought nice going stupid; you nearly gave it all away. Abe looked still curious but let it go. "Rose you know I won't let anything happen to you, one way or another I will solve this, besides I can't let my genes go to waste, I need you to carry on my generation", he laughed. "Oh that's a nice way to think about your daughter", I gave him a smile, and it's the first time in a while I felt myself around someone. Abe then looked very frustrated, "Rose don't let yourself give up while you are in there, believe me when I say you will be free from this", I stopped him right there by giving him a thumps up, he smiled. "Old man don't worry, I maybe heartbroken and physically tired but there is no way I will let this beat me, I still have a lot to live for". He just nodded and looked a little sad. Then the guardians came for me, " Come Rose it's time", "Please can I have just five minutes, I just want to give Abe a message for Lissa and Adrian, Please", I said to one of the guardians, he gave me a nod and left me to give my messages", I looked at Abe, "Old man, give the following messages for me, To Adrian, tell him don't look so sad, I'm alright, your little dhampir will be fine and I'll see you in my dreams tonight", I gave Abe a look to tell him this is very important, He nodded. " To Lissa, tell her I glad to see your are back with Christian, Tasha told me that I was the only person who could get you back together, but I didn't think it would be like this, But as she said you two are meant for one another", tears formed in my eyes but I still had more to say, That's when I noticed both Dimitri and Adrian shot up when they saw that, I just swung my head from side to side to tell them no, don't look at me like that. "Tell Christian, you did good, take care of her". And, then my tears really came down then, "Tell the man who looks rather concerned over there even though he kindly stated to me that Love fades, that he is to stay away from all this, concentrate on getting his own freedom, I will deal with mine, tell him he has gotten what he wanted, I give up". God those words choked me but I must stop thinking of him now, I have a new mission to deal with and not sure who I want to help me, but I know one thing for sure, It cannot involve Dimitri, I will not succeed if I have him near me, my feelings will get the best of me. Abe then looked at me and said "Is that all you want to say" , "No, there's more", He Nodded and I started again, "Tell them all that this is all my fault, don't blame yourselves, but known one thing, I did not kill the Queen, and I will get to the bottom of all this", He looked very proud of me then, "the last person I want you to deliver a message to is Tasha, Tell her to carry on fighting, she will know what I mean". Then the guardians came over, "Times up I'm afraid, let's go Rose". "One last thing" I gasped "Father, don't involve my mother in this, keep her away, I'm sure you can do that" I didn't want her involved, she may of not been the most loving mother but she was still my mother. Abe looked shocked at the word father, but he smiled and nodded before walking away. He did not say goodbye or anything because in his mind there wasn't going to be a goodbye. The guardians took me to my cell after that, but I managed to concentrate enough to get into Lissa's head, well it wasn't that hard, her feels are coming through the bond ten to the dozen.

I could see straight away that Abe had been distracted by a female but I know he will deliver my messages later when he can pull himself away. Lissa was talking "I can't believe this is happening to her", she was crying, "I hope nothing happens to her in there" Christian put his hand on her shoulder to give her some form of comfort. "She'll be alright love, this is Rose we're talking about", Christian gave her a half smile but not very convincing. "Yes I know but she's been through so much already, how much more can she take, the only people who knows what's she's been through are me and Adrian" Then I heard a quick breath and he spoke. "Roza, never should of come and found me, this would of never happened", before anyone could speak, Adrian was up and started yelling. " YEAH PRECISELY, YOU UNGRATEFUL COWARD", then I heard Lissa shout "ADRIAN", Adrian didn't stop there though, "Lissa this is partly your fault too, if you hadn't of brought him back, she would of had to kill him, she was already to do all that, now this coward is hurting her more than ever". Then he looked at Dimitri who was standing there getting very angry but also his face looked so sad. "Don't get me wrong Belikov, I don't want you to be together at all, I love her but your rejection of her because of your own selfishness is killing her". He started to calm down but he didn't stop "She's breaking apart, you are killing her, whatever you did to her when you were a monster doesn't compare to what you are doing to her now, did you see her over there" Before I could even breath, Dimitri snapped, like the Dimitri I knew and loved, he struggles to stay in control, he had Adrian by his shirt in a flash. "Don't presume you know me boy, you know nothing about my affairs with Roza, or my feelings towards her, I know what's she's been through I was there, what I did to her is unforgiveable", then he shoved him away, before anyone could speak, Abe appeared.

"Greetings, Gentlemen, Vasilisa", He nodded. Dimitri did not like him I could tell from the way he looked at him. "I have some messages for you" Lissa flinched and spoke, "From Rose?" He nodded, I heard her gulp. "Now where should I start", he shot a very scary look at Dimitri, I think I almost saw Dimitri flinch himself, Abe was that scary, not one to mess with, even Demitri knew this. "Ah I will start with you Adrian", He sounded very firm and a little angry I think, God Abe don't go all paternal on me. "Rose told me to tell you, don't look so sad, I think she said your little dhampir will be fine and that she'll see you in her dreams" He gave Adrian a puzzling look, Adrian just smiled and said "That's my little dhampir" I saw Dimitri's face change slightly or am I imagining things. Abe gave Lissa my message to her next " Vasilisa, she told me to say she's glad you and him there are back to together and something about that it takes her to get locked up to get you guys back together, also she said Tasha and herself always knew you two were meant to be together" Lissa's face soften and a sad smile appeared, "Rose", Abe looked at Christian then "And you, she said take care of her" A flash of teeth appeared on Christian's face, Abe just turned to Dimitri then, face all hard and disappointed. In a very strong and scary voice, he began, I'm sure he was going to add a few words himself. "And to you, the man who told a girl who loves you to the blink of death, who faced many dangers and protected your family that" This he shouted "LOVE FADES" Dimitri then put his head down. Abe went ballistic, "LOOK AT ME YOU SPINELESS MAN" Dimitri's head shot up so quickly, "She told me to tell the man who looks rather concerned over there even though he kindly stated to me that LOVE FADES" Abe Shouted the last bit, even I flinched a little. "You are to stay away from all this, concentrate on getting your own freedom, she will deal with hers", Dimitri tried to cut in but Abe wasn't finished. "I'm not FINISHED" Abe growled at him. "She also stated you have gotten what you wanted, she gives up". Then everyone's eyes shot open and looked at Dimitri, even Adrian couldn't believe what he heard. Dimitri looked so hurt, but why, he wanted this, stop confusing me, what do you want from me? Dimitri then spoke, Abe looked very angry. "I'm glad she finally realises I'm not good for her, maybe now she can move on after this is all over". That was it, that did it, for a Moroi he was rather fast, Abe launched himself at Dimitri, got him by the shirt and started shouting "YOU UNGRATEFUL HEARTLESS BASTARD, YOU DON'T KNOW ONE HALF WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH IN RUSSIA, YOU ONLY KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HER, NOT WHAT SHE WAS DOING BEFORE AND AFTER THAT, AND WHAT SHE DID FOR YOU TO BECOME A DHAMPIR AGAIN" Abe was heavy breathing and I saw Dimitri's face, he looked sort of confused, maybe because he doesn't know that this man who is standing up for me is actually my father.

Dimitri finally spoke "And forgive me in saying this, what is your involvement in all this, although I think I'm beginning to understand" That's the Dimitri I know, catches on fast but likes to know for sure if he's correct. Abe smiled his usual way, a cruel scary smile. "My involvement is the fact that I am her father" Dimitri's right eyebrow arched. "I see, so you are the Moroi Janine Hathaway fell for, it all makes sense" Abe let go of Dimitri and turned away from him, I've never been so proud to call him my father, he remembered my message to Dimitri word for word, although he did add a few of his own, I smiled.

He sighed "I still have a few more messages to give" He turned to Lissa then, she turned to face him. "There is a message for Tasha, tell her to carry on fighting, Rose said she will know what she's means". Lissa nodded and smiled. "The last message is for all of you, although I don't think it's directed to you", He shot Dimitri a quick angry stare, come on Abe get on with it. "The last message is that you all are not to blame yourselves" everyone's eyes opened so wide they looked like they were about the pop out, even Dimitri. "I'll continue" He said calmly. "Rose stated but know one thing, I did not kill the Queen and I" He emphasised the I part "I will get to the bottom of all this" After that last sentence Abe turned and walked away. All I could hear then was Lissa crying, with Christian and Adrian trying to calm her down. I could not see Dimitri, which I think I'm glad I'm not able to see, Thank god for small mercies.

I broke the connection to Lissa then because I felt both physically and mentally tired, when I came to I was crying my eyes out.

End of Chapter One

I hope you guys like it, this is my take on the last sacrifice.

It's my first time ever writing a fan fiction, I'm not a big reader but just loved this series so much I had to distract myself somehow from the long wait for the next book.

Please Reviews and Comments are welcome but I'm not a writer so be gentle. :-p

I put a lot into the chemistry between the characters like anger, sadness, guilt and love because I think that's what the first chapter is going to be like, I made Dimitri suffer a bit because hey, for one thing no matter how much I love Dimitri myself, he deserves what he gets, plus between the current boyfriend and father, they had to have their say lol. :-p

Well I'll close here for now. If you want more chapters from me just for fun or anything, please post comments, as I will carry on writing them anyway for my own distraction :-)

Just a quick spoiler for the last sacrifice, if you noticed, there is a hint in Spirit Bound that tells you what is going to happen in the last sacrifice in a way. Read the tarot card reading again. I found an explanation online by someone, I can't remember where, but they saw the hint too and described it like this:

The readings of the Tarot cards say **death, trapped, escape, journey, action**

**Meaning:**

**Death** – The Queen

**Trapped** – Rose in Prison

**Escape **– Rose Escaping from Prison

**Journey** – The Mission she's been trusted with which is explained in the Queen's last words on a letter to Rose

**Action** – Something Incredible will happen, don't know what yet though lol. :-P

Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, Here is my chapter two. It's shorter than my first one; I was going to write more but the last line I thought ended it pretty well. Hope you all like it, please review and comment

**Chapter Two**

Well my eyes were nice and blood shot now, but I managed to pull myself together. At least the guardians weren't outside my cell anymore, I suppose they thought, she can't do anything while locked behind bars. I just smiled to myself.

Then a familiar voice spoke "Well well, at least someone can smile in a place like this" It was Mikhail. "Believe me that wasn't a good smile", he came towards the bars. "Rose, how are you really?" I gave he a look like how the hell can you ask me that "Oh yeah just perfect, I'm on trial for my life, my not so undead lover has rejected me flat and above all" I stopped myself again, come on Rose you big mouthed idiot, you just nearly did it again. "Above all what?" Mikhail watched me closely to see how I would answer, he knows I'm hiding something the same way my old man knew. But wait a minute maybe Mikhail might be a good person to share this with, he may be able to find things out that none of us could, yes it's possible he could be of some help to me. Just as I was about to reveal all, the person I wanted to see least of all, the very person who could ruin everything.

Dimitri

The first thing I said was to Mikhail, not even acknowledging Dimitri's presence. "Mikhail, I can't discuss it now, but please visit again, I have something very important to discuss with you" I could see Dimitri's expression turn from worry to what the hell is going on. "Very well Rose, until we meet again, just one thing, I understand what you are going through". My reply to this comment was very soft and thankful "I know you understand, you are the only one who can understand, I hope time heals both of our hearts" Mikhail actually kissed my hand, whoa. Although I think that was meant to be a dig at Dimitri. He then flashed a grin at me and nodded as a goodbye.

Then I turned my back to Dimitri, I didn't want to see him, just like how he didn't want to see me. He spoke so softly it pierced my heart, "Roza"

I didn't get angry or start begging for his love, this time he had really hurt me. He doesn't deserve any forgiveness like he's already made perfectly clear. In a calm and very mature voice if I do say so myself I began "My name is Rose Marie, you don't have the right to use that name any longer. You gave up that right when you tore my heart into little pieces"

He said it again, but almost like he was pleading for his life, "Roza"

This time I got a little angry, I did not shed a tear, I knew if I did that would be it. I spoke his last name, something I never did very often. "Mr Belikov, I will inform you again, you have no right to use that name with me anymore", then I faced him. He looked so hurt to hear me say that name, But I stood strong and very proud like the man I love, my face calm but stern, I asked. "What are you here for, I will hear you out, but once I have done so, you will leave".

He started to speak "Roz, Rose, I'm here to see if you're alright, as much as you might not think so, I do still care about you", God that hurt, if I was the normal rose I would of said some stupid childish remark back at him, but no I stood there quietly, looking him straight in the eyes. I think this unnerved Dimitri a bit, to see me look as heartless as he was to me, but he made me this way. Well that's not entirely true, I had to do this, or everything will go wrong.

He spoke again "Rose, I know I've hurt you, but I have my reasons for what I have done" I snapped a bit "Have you finished, or do plan to hurt me even more with your excuses" alright I have to admit myself, that was a little harsh, from the look of Dimitri, that hit him really hard but like Dimitri, I have my reasons.

"I can see this is going nowhere right now, but I'm still concerned about what you were saying to the man that was here earlier, I also have questions about what Abe your father told me". Well I saw that one coming a mile away. I couldn't help but give him the same cruel smile that my father uses. "That has nothing to do with you, your role as guardian and lover is over, you no longer have any rights to my affairs" Then before he could respond I turned my back. Then all I heard was very fast foot steps towards the bars and I felt a hand go on my shoulder. The words that came out of my mouth when that happen were so cutting, I nearly cried myself.

I shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME" I felt Dimitri's hand tremble and let go. I didn't turn back to him because I didn't want to see the face he was making now. All I said was my final goodbye for now, the killer blow in a soft calm voice, "Goodbye Dimitri Belikov, Comrade". I heard footsteps walking away from me then but he stopped, I gasped by mistake, I hope he didn't hear me.

"Roza" Dimitri spoke so sad and worried, "In spite of what I said, I do still love you", then the door closed.

I fell to my knees, every ounce of my strength had gone. I crawled to the bed and cried myself to sleep.

No sooner I fell asleep, Adrian was in front of me. "Don't cry my little dhampir" He wrapped his arms around me and I put my head on his chest, I felt so warm and safe.


	3. Author's Notes

Sorry for the lateness of my next chapter, I was going to write it on Monday, but I had to babysit my Little Nephew. So please don't think I'm not going to write anymore, just need a little time.

Thanks to everyone who has commented.

Anyway a few notes for everyone.

I've heard that the guardian who loved Ms Karp (Sonya) has two names because of different versions of the books.

One is Guardian Mikhail Tanner, which is the name I have been using in my chapters, (I liked this name better)

The other is Guardian Tomas Sanders.

Apparantly the US versions are Mikhail but others are Tomas Sanders. i dont know why though but UK, Auzzy, NZ all have Tomas in them :) strange but true.

So that clears the names up

My next chapter wil be up soon :-) 


	4. Chapter 3

Well here's my chapter three, I'm finally getting to the escape part now, and then Rose will be on her way to solve the mystery lol. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Three**

"So what's made you so upset then, apart from the obvious" Adrian spoke in a cheerful voice, "Oh I just felt like crying, what do you thinks wrong with me". I snapped a little, but it's not his fault I'm stuck in here. Adrian pulled away then and just sat beside me. "Sorry Adrian, I shouldn't be snapping at you like that". Adrian smiled then, I always liked the way he smiled. "That's alright, I think I would be the same if I was in your situation", He then came a little closer and put his arm around me. "So what can I do for you, Little Dhampir", that was my queue to tell him, he's not going to like this.

I wiped away my tears and sat in front of him, he looked a little concerned then. "Adrian I need you to come and visit me, do whatever you have to do". Now he looked really worried. "What's going on? Something wrong Rose?", "It's alright, I just have something very important to show you, it concerns Lissa and your aunt". Adrian's face, well I don't know how to describe it really. "Rose what's going on", I took a deep breath and spoke, "I will explain when you come, but don't tell anyone, only a few people will be able to know about this Adrian, and I've picked you as one of them". "Alright, chill Rose, I'll come tomorrow".

We were both silent for a little while, but then Adrian spoke, "So I heard Dimitri came to see you today". Nice one, this is not going to go very well, "How did you find out about that?" Adrian looked really sad now. "I have my ways Rose", yeah I know, Lissa I bet. "Yes he came to see me", Adrian cut me off then, "Is that why you were crying". I knew he was going to ask that, "I was crying for a lot of things Adrian but yes one reason was because of Dimitri", Adrian put his head down but I could see that he was angry. "Chill Adrian, I was saying goodbye and to be honest, it hurt". "I'm sorry Rose, I'm trying to understand, but it's hard". Adrian gave me a small smirk, I felt so sorry for him, he's stuck between me and dimitri, but I can't think like that anymore, I've got other things to deal with now. "Adrian I know it's hard, but I need time to heal", I paused and thought would it even be possible to heal myself. "Let's leave it there for today, Adrian". He lifted his head and put one hand on each shoulder. "Alright Rose, I will see you tomorrow, Goodnight Little Dhampir". He kissed my forehead and Adrian faded away.

I woke up after that and just laid there thinking, how am I going to find this child? How is Lissa going to take all this? Should I even tell her? Of course I've got to tell her. First things first, how am I going to get out of here, I suppose I'm going to need Lissa's or Adrian's help on that matter. After all my debating in my head, the door opened, who could it be at this time?

It was Guardian Mikhail.

I heard a whisper, "Rose, are you awake?", "How the hell did you get in, let me guess you pulled some strings?" I stood up and walked to the bars. "Yeah, something like that, what did you want to discuss with me?" "It's more like a favour", I decide not to tell Mikhail everything, but I could get him to dig around a bit. He arched his left eye brow, "I see, and what favour would that be?" I gave him a little smirk, "Let's just say I need you to do some digging on anything you can find out about Vasilisa's father, Eric Dragomir". He looked very surprised now, "Any sort of information will be of help". He was glaring at me now, "and why do you want information on Eric Dragomir", Damn this is going to be harder than I thought, "I'm just trying to do some research on Vasilisa's family, I want to know if there is anything special about them like Lissa". His face had not changed but his voice was a little more harsh, "Why do you ask now of all times". I gave him a quick sarcastic remark, "Well I can't very well do it myself now, can I". He shrugged it off, I think that may have worked. "So will you try?" He replied "Very well, I will see what I can find out, is there anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing, can you deliver a message to, Vasilisa, I want to see her as soon as possible, I just need to see her, but not Dimitri" I quietly said the last part, but he heard me, I hope he's thinking I'm just feeling lonely. He just nodded and walked to the door. Before he went out the door I shouted "Thank you Mikhail". He gave me a wave and the door closed.

I suppose I could of got Adrian to bring Lissa as well, but I didn't want Lissa all worried when I tell her, this way, she'll think she's coming to cheer me up. The next person will be Zmey, he's got many connections, not to mention money, I need him on board, plus he'll help with the escape I'm sure.

All I know is, the fewer people know, the fewer people Dimitri will interrogate, I know he will try his best to find out what's going on, that's why I didn't need Mikhail knowing everything, Dimitri's seen him now. Lissa will be staying behind, I will need her to keep an eye on Dimitri, and Adrian I hope will stay too. Dimitri won't get anything out of them surely, Lissa's Stubborn and Adrian, well he's Adrian, I laughed to myself. As for Abe, well let's not go there.

After Abe, I have two other people in mind, but Lissa's not going to like my first choice. But enough planning for now, Lissa should be awake by now, I suppose I'd better see how everything's going.

That's the end of chapter three, I know it's a lame ending, but I've been working out my characters and where I want my story to go.

I don't expect to get much done now until the weekend because of work. But come weekend, I'll be typing like mad lol.

Thank you to everyone who has commented and added me to their favourite stories.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for being so late in putting my chapter up, I've just been so busy. But I've finally got time now to do some, which I'm so glad, I've missed writing the story.

**Chapter Four**

It didn't take long to reach Lissa's mind, she is awake and getting herself ready, but wait a minute she's talking to someone, but I can't make out who it is yet. "I'm sure she is very angry, what do you expect, for god's sake I would be" Well whoever she's speaking to, she's giving them a right telling off, that's not like Lissa at all. "Vasilisa, you didn't see her, she didn't even look at me at first, it's like it wasn't her". I see, it's Dimitri, well I don't want to listen to this. Hold on, someone just knocked, "Vasilisa Dragomir, are you awake, I have a message for you". Lissa got up and opened the door, thank god it's Mikhail at last. "May I help you, Guardian Mikhail?" "I have a message from Rose for you". I heard someone shout then, "You're the man who was visiting Roza the other day, who are you". Lissa looked at Dimitri, I could sense her anger towards him. "Be quiet, he has a message from Rose", wow wait a go Lissa. "Please come in and sit".

A couple of minutes later, Mikhail was sitting and Lissa was waiting for him to start. "Rose told me to tell you, she wants to see you, and from the sound of it she feels lonely and needs a friend". "Is that the whole message" Lissa spoke very softly then, I can also sense that she's hurting a lot. "I'm afraid yes that was the message, but at least she wants to see you" Mikhail is always so serious but at least he is trying to comfort her. "And when did she give you this message" Lissa turned around to Dimitri when he said that, I suspect she was glaring at him. "she gave me the message when I visited not so long ago, as you heard before, she requested to see me again" I could see through Lissa's eyes, Mikhail was smiling at Dimitri, he's having fun playing with him obviously. Mikhail got up from his chair then and was heading for the door, Lissa then spoke "Thank you for the message Guardian Mikhail". He just nodded at her and then turned to Dimitri, "You know, Belikov, the more you push Rose away, the more you will lose yourself", Dimitri growled at him then "that is none of your business", "Only a friendly warning from someone who knows what it's like to lose someone precious, and that girl is special" Lissa was looking back and forth at them both, "You know nothing about any of this" Dimitri growled. "Do I detect a hint of jealously there, for one who appears to not love Rose anymore, you are doing a very good job at acting like a jealous lover" I heard Lissa shout then, "That's enough, thank you for delivering the message Guardian Mikhail, but I think you should leave", "Of course my lady, have a good day". The door then closed.

"I don't like that guy one bit", Dimitri looked really pissed off. "Calm yourself, he was right, you are acting like a jealous lover, and before you chew my ears off, stop fooling around, you still love her, so get over yourself and try and repair things", Lissa was really pissed now too, I could hear it in her voice. "I can't do that, she has moved on with her life, it's better this way" God I hate him when he speaks in Guardian Lingo. "Then fight for her, fight for yourself as well and while you're figuring out how to do all that, I'll go visit my best friend". She went to the door and slammed it behind her. I cut the bond then and sat there waiting for her.

Thirty minutes later the door opened, she was running towards me, with tears down her face. "Rose I so glad to see you're alright, I can't believe all this is happening". I went up to the bars and hugged her, the guardians didn't like that much, "Hey step back from the bars". Lissa snapped at then "She won't hurt me, now leave us alone, I will call you when we have finished". "But Miss Dragomir, we can't" Lissa cut them off "LEAVE US" She shouted, they just bowed and left us.

"Wow Lissa, you're getting better at the whole giving orders thing". "Rose stop trying to act cheerful, I know you're about the cry" Lissa sounds a little annoyed "Lissa I'm fine, I've got more important things to worry about, I have something to show you, but you've got to promise not to freak out, we haven't got time" Lissa's face turned from annoyed to complete concern. "Rose, what is it, what's going on" Why does everyone keep asking me that? I said to myself, "Just take a look at this letter". Lissa sat there reading the letter and instead of looking completely shocked, she just looked up at me and smiled. "I have a brother or sister, no way, I can't believe it, and this was from the queen, this is proof Rose, that you couldn't be her killer, we've got to show this letter to the judge", She stopped talking for a second, "Rose how long have you had this, why haven't you shown it already", I kind of snapped a little. "Well if you give me some room to speak I'll tell you." I stopped and calmed myself down, "I'm sorry Lissa, I'm just very scared right now, but I need to explain why I can't give this Letter to the judge yet. Lissa had tears in her eyes again but nodded at me, "It's alright, please explain".

"The problem is Lissa, this letter is not proof by its self, it needs evidence to back it up, or it will go down as a fake, do you understand?" Lissa looked a little confused, "I understand where you're going, but what can we do to back up the letter?" "I'm glad you asked that, it's going to be hard but we need to find the child, remember when we were in Las Vegas, well me and Adrian spoke to a Moroi there and he mentioned your father, how he liked to go and see the showgirls" Lissa glared at me, "That's only a rumour and what's that got to do with anything" Lissa's voice was a little touchy. "Well Sydney, the alchemist I met in Russia, contacted me about some files which had gone missing from the alchemists records, files on your father, she mentioned that Eric Dragomir was sending large amounts of money to a Jane Doe in a bank account located in Las Vegas". Lissa's face looked stunned, "Rose are you suggesting, what I think you suggesting?" "Yep, I need you to get me out of here, Adrian was meant to meet me today, but as he has not arrived, you're going to have to fill him in on all this, I'll be speaking to Abe soon, he'll help you, I'm sure he already knows about all this already". "Rose be serious, you'll get into a lot of trouble for this", Lissa looked very troubled, "Lissa I'm already in a lot of trouble, but if there is a chance to find this child, it will prove that the letter is true and that I'm innocent, besides we already managed to break out one criminal, I'm sure we can do it again somehow". I didn't mention the fact that my life was on the line too. "Alright Rose, what's your plan this time?"

I gave Lissa a little smirk, "Well first we need to get Adrian on board, you two need to come up with some sort of compulsion plan with charms included I suppose, then I'm sure Abe will help with the rest", Lissa cut me off there "And what about Dimitri, he will want to help" I shouted a little "No, I don't want him involved, anyway he has to many guardians with him". Lissa looked upset "Rose, is it true how you were with Dimitri when he came to visit, he said you didn't act like yourself" my voice was slightly angry, "Yes I told him to leave, this is none of his busy, besides he doesn't need to get in more trouble, he needs to just work on being trusted again". Now Lissa looked angry "Rose, you can't mean that, he's a strong ally and the guardians don't follow him so much now, He's allowed to be alone in his quarters, it's just when he walks around the school and outside when one guardian follows him". "That's enough, I don't want to hear about all this, I don't want him involved and that's that Lissa" Lissa flinched a little at my tone. "I'm sorry Lissa, but he's hurt me bad this time, I know he's got his problems, but what he did was cruel". Lissa gave me a sad smile "I understand Rose, please continue".

I continued to tell Lissa, "Well firstly I must tell you, I don't want you or Adrian on this mission either" Lissa interrupted again "But Rose, we can help". I stopped her there "Maybe so, but I need you and Adrian to keep Dimitri out of my way and keep things going at the school". Lissa spoke again "That isn't fair, this is part of my family you are searching for, I need to be there too". "No Lissa, I can't have you on this mission, if someone thing went wrong, or if this is a trap, I don't want you hurt". Lissa snapped "Rose, I can look after myself and you can't tell me what to do". I shouted then "LISSA, CAN YOU JUST LISTEN". Lissa jumped a little, "We will sort all this out later, first things first get me out of here, second, the two people I want to take on this mission is Eddie as he will be a good form of strength and your boyfriend Christian, because he can protect himself". Lissa quickly interrupted "Wait a minute Rose, you're happy to take my Christian with you, but not me, what makes you thing he will go without me anyway". I continued to speak "Eddie will join in because he will do anything to help me, I know I can trust him and Christian will do anything for you". Lissa started acting a bit bratty 'And what makes you think I will tell them all, Yes I will help with the mission Rose, But I'm the one leading this plan so far. "Grow up Lissa, this is not some normal mission, this is serious, I wasn't going to tell you this, But my life depends on this mission, do you know they execute traitors" She started to cry them "Rose it can't be true, they wouldn't, no this can't be happening" "I'm afraid it is Lissa, now please do what I've asked, get everything together" Just as I finished talking the door opened. "Times up, you have another visitor, Mr Ibrahim Mazur ". "Go, Lissa, remember what I've said" She nodded to me and went through the door" then the door closed with Abe standing there.

He walked up to my cell "Well now, what are we scheming then, it couldn't have something to do with that letter you were given could it" I rolled my eyes at him "As if you didn't know already Old man, I suppose you interrogated Ambrose for the information". He just smirked at me "That's for me too know, so what's the plan, do you need my help in getting you out of here, I was planning on doing that anyway". I nodded my head and said "Yeah we need your help, the plan was to use compulsion to get me out" He interrupted me then "Like you did with braking out Victor" I gave him a sarcastic shocked look. "Yes little girl, I know all about that" Abe said in a mocking type of voice. 'Yeah I kind of figured you would find out about that" Abe smirked at me "Yes it was very clever in a way, but you're going to need my help getting out of here, people know you around here" I spoke a little bratty then "Yeah, Yeah I know, are you going help or not?, "Now now Rose, what's the magic word" I glared at him a bit "Please daddy, can you help me?" He started to laugh at me then. "You remind me so much of your mother, with your little quips" that's a first, I thought my mother was always serious, but I suppose she was young once, she did manage to get knocked up by this guy. "Yes I will help, I will get everything organised with Vasilisa and the rest, I'm sure she can fill me in on the plan, but it has to be during the day, you are too heavily guarded at night, Vasilisa and the others will just have to cope with the discomfort". He started to leave then "That's fine with me, I'll be seeing you later then, old man". "A little less of the Old man please and get some sleep, you'll need your strength". He knocked on the door and the guardian opened it for him, as soon as the door closed I tried to get some sleep.

It took a little while to fall asleep, but I felt a little less frustrated knowing that Abe was helping out. I assume the next time I wake up we will be all ready for action.

End of Chapter Four

The next couple of chapters will be on the escape itself. I hope you're all enjoying my story, sorry again for the lateness, I have quite a few problems getting time to write, but hopefully I will have more time now.

Thank you to everyone who commented, please keep commenting.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi All

Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've been very ill with the flu, I'm still not a hundred percent better yet, but I've managed to write chapter five, so please don't worry I have not stopped writing. Thank you to everyone who has commented.

I was thinking maybe giving up after I read Tinderbox725's review but I've decided not to let one bad review keep me from writing. I'm only writing for fun anyway and like I stated on my chapter one I am not a writer. I'm sorry if some people can't understand my wording, it's just I don't know a lot of American slang words. But I'm trying my best at keeping the story exciting and I hope you all continue to support my story.

**Chapter Five**

I woke up alert and ready for anything, I did as Zmey said, I had a good rest, and luckily I managed to fall asleep. I walked over to the little sink area, splashed my face with cold water and ran a bit through my hair. My hair was a mess, they could have given me a band or something to tie my hair back. But what the hell, I'll freshen myself up later when I'm out of here. I wonder what they are all doing at this moment, I suppose I could have a quick look.

I sat back down on the bed and tried to concentrate, It's was quite hard to concentrate because my mind was on other things. But after a while I managed to catch a glimpse. There wasn't much going on really, Lissa was looking down at some silver jewellery, I suppose Zmey found all that for her. I couldn't see much else and all I could hear was Lissa humming while she was concentrating. I cut the bond because it wasn't worth watching, I suppose I'll just have to sit here and wait but it's so boring in here.

I wonder how Adrian took the news, he's not going to like the fact that I don't want him with me on this mission, I wouldn't be surprised if he fights me on it later. Suddenly I heard the door open, "Rose Hathaway, you have a visitor" Mikhail walked in and the Guardian closed the door straight away. "A friend of yours" he walked over to me and shot me a grin "He's an acquaintance of mine yes". I just rolled my eyes at him "I see, so what have you got to tell me?" "I have been looking into things for you, but so far I have found nothing, but other than that I thought you might want to know that during the morning, the guardians will be taking part in a meeting, I assume it's either about you or the new age law". I gave him a dubious look "And why are you telling me this?" He just sneered at me "I don't know quite what's going on Rose, but don't insult my intelligence, I know you're plotting to escape, but don't worry I'm not here to expose you, I'm just delivering information which you could use to your advantage". This guy is too smart, "well thanks for the information, but I don't know why you think I can use this information". He smiled again "it's means Rose, most of the guardians will be at the meeting, there will only be a few on guard, I suppose they're thinking because the Moroi are asleep and it's daylight, people will be safe" He sniggered. He seems genuine enough but I'm still not a hundred percent sure about this guy, "I see, well thanks again for the heads up, but I think you're forgetting one thing, most of my friends are Moroi" He just rolled his eyes at me "I will meddle no more, I have given you the information and I have informed Vasilisa as well, I will leave you in peace now" he turned around, laughed a bit and then started walking to the doors. He is quite irritating, "I'm glad you find this all so amusing" He turned back to me "It is Rose, it's quite fascinating to hear about all the trouble you get in, but don't get me wrong, this is the last time I will help you out, I'm only helping because it is not correct for a innocent person to die for someone else's crimes." I gave him a smile and thought to myself at least someone other than my friends thinks I'm innocent. "I get the point, Thank you for all your help" he smiled and left me.

Great back to being alone again, I suppose at least we have a good advantage now, but I won't underestimate them though, it's still going to be hard with it being daytime. "Rose we're nearly done, the guardians are holding a meeting soon, Ibrahim has got all forms of travel ready and all the documents, you were right about him being like some sort of Mafia". Lissa was talking to me through the bond, she knows I'm listening, it's a shame I can't answer her and she hates that too. "Get yourself ready Rose alright, see you soon".

All I could do is sit and wait for everything to happen. It was a couple hours later before Lissa spoke to me again "Rose, the guardians have just started their meeting, we're coming to get you out now, but I will warn you, the plan has changed a lot, and don't blame me, it's not my doing, you can thank your father" I frowned at the last part, how's the plan changed? I have a feeling I'm not going to like this at all. Fifteen minutes later the door opened. it was Abe "You ready to get out of here" I glared at him 'Yeah I'm ready but what's this I hear you changing my plan", "We haven't got time for that right now, all I will say is your childish plan has been changed to a better one" I started to get angry "Childish" He cut me off "Enough, we need to get going now, I have the key" He started to unlock my cell "How did you get that" he smirked at me "I have my ways" Same old Abe, never gives up any information. He managed to unlock the door "Right, put this on and let's go" it was a silver necklace. We ran out the door, Mikhail was right, most of the guardians were at the meeting, Luckily Abe could use compulsion quite well for a non spirit user. We got to the entrance and I saw Mia, what's she doing here? Wait a minute she's using compulsion on the guards, that's not Mia, it's Lissa. "Why does Lissa look like Mia?" I asked "Like I said before, explanations later, escape first" Not much I can say to that, this plan seems to be working so far, although the next part is not going to be so easy, walking around in daylight.

We managed to get out alright, Abe led the rest of the way, to where we would meet the others I suppose. I assumed the change in the plan was that Lissa will be coming with me now. We got around the guardians quite quickly, just shows you how sneaky Abe is. We got to a car, Lissa and I got in the back, Abe then got in the front, "where are the others" Lissa answered me "They have gone on ahead of us, we will meet them at the plane" wow Lissa even sounds like Mia, Abe started the engine " Vasilisa now" Lissa nodded to him "Sorry rose, but I've got to make you look like a feeder", I didn't really like that idea but it will look less suspicious. 'Fine go ahead" Lissa sunk her teeth in me, it really does hurt at first but the feeling after is ecstasy. I couldn't really understand what was going on after that, all I heard was Abe talking to the guard but couldn't make out what he was saying.

When I came too, we had already stopped, "are you awake Rose" I looked at Lissa and smiled "Yep" I got out the car and saw a small plane, Abe came up to me, He hand me a phone "Now take this, you can contact me on this, it's none traceable, Sydney will also be reachable on this phone, She knows what's happening and will be waiting for your call if you need her help" I smiled 'Thanks, but what about you" " I will go back and keep an eye on things, now go and good luck" I nodded at him and ran to the plane with Lissa.

We got inside the plane and I saw Christian and Eddie in their seats already, apparently one of Abe's friends is flying us over to Las Vegas, "well everything has worked so far and I'm glad you stuck to some of my plan" Lissa looked a little nervous now "what's wrong, you suddenly look really worried" she just said "We'll talk about it after we have taken off" I just shrugged at her "Alright, no problems, by the way, why do you sound like Mia?" "Oh me and Adrian combined our spirit powers and made the charms stronger" the radio came on then "This is James speaking, we are ready for takeoff" Lissa and I quickly took our seats.

We took off alright, I and Lissa were at the front of the plane, and Eddie and Christian were in the back. I tried to get up to go and speak to them but Lissa stopped me by grabbing my arm. I sat back down again wondering what was wrong. She took off her charm and I took mine off as well "what's wrong Lissa?' She looked straight into my eyes "Rose you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you, but please don't blame me, it was not my idea, Ibrahim planned it all" I was getting really confused now 'Blame you for what, what's going on Lissa" My voice sounded very demanding then "Rose, Eddie and Christian aren't really here" Now I'm really confused "What are you talking about, they're right" I stopped then and thought a little "Lissa please don't tell me that they are who I think they are" Lissa put her head down 'Sorry Rose, it wasn't my fault, Ibrahim said it would be better this way" I didn't dare look back I just kept talking to Lissa but this time a little more harsh "I suppose what's done is done now, but I'm not happy one bit Lissa" she kept her head down and I turned away and looked out the window.

After a five minute silence, Christian came up to us, I didn't know which one was which, but I'm guessing Christian is actually Adrian. I just ignored them both, Lissa got up and went over to Eddie who I assume is Dimitri. Christian sat down "stop sulking Rose, did you really think that you would go on this mission without me and Lissa" Definitely Adrian "That was the plan" I said in a harsh voice. "It wasn't my idea to bring him along Rose, I don't like the idea of him here either but I have to admit, he is very strong, stronger than Eddie" I carried on ignoring him but there was truth in his words, one thing me and Dimitri were good at and that was fighting together. Adrian pulled my face around to him then, he had taken off charm, he wiped away my tears, I didn't even know I was crying "Don't cry Rose, I'm here for you" I smiled a little then, I did feel relieved that he was with me really, he put his arm around me and I put my head of his shoulder. I felt a little awkward knowing Dimitri was sitting in the back, but resting on Adrian's shoulder felt really comfortable.

I rested on Adrian's shoulder until Lissa spoke to me through the bond "Rose, I don't mean to interrupt but I think we should go through everything now before we land in Las Vegas" I lifted my head up of Adrian's shoulder "What's wrong" He said "Lissa wants to go through things before we land" He pulled his arm from around me "Ok" He gave me a quick smile and sat on the seat behind me. Lissa came up then and sat back down beside me, she didn't know where to look at first "It's alright Lissa, I'm not angry at you, if you say it was Abe's idea then fine, sorry I snapped at you" she looked at me then and smiled a little. "Just tell him to keep that charm on, it will be much easier for me that way" her smiled disappeared then "Let's forgot about all that right now, I need to explain everything"

I nodded at her "Alright"

**End of chapter Five - To be continued lol :-)**

I don't know if this is any good, I'm a little less confident now, I hope you all like it :-)

Chapter six will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 6

**He all, I was meant to upload this on Sunday, forgive me lol, anyway another chapter, hope you don't find this one too boring, but I had to explain about the escape. **

**I went to see the new twilight film, hence my distraction, I must say it was good, best one of all the movies so far, but I still prefer the books. Twilight was the first book series I read, I never liked reading very much but after reading twilight I've now become quite a big reader. But I must admit, vampire academy is my favourite now, I've never been so excited for a book to come out. **

**Chapter Six**

Lissa took a deep breath "Well Ibrahim came to my room not so long after visiting you and told me he had spoken to you and that he is to help. At first I didn't know whether to trust him but he mentioned the fact he knew about the letter. I decided to trust him but while this was going on, Dimitri was in the room and caught on pretty fast". I just rolled my eyes at her "Nice going Abe" Lissa interrupted me "he didn't know that Dimitri was there at the time but anyway that's not the point" She took another deep breath "Dimitri demanded to know what was going on and Ibrahim didn't hold anything back even though I did mention that you didn't want Dimitri involved but he just ignored me and started making up his own plans then Adrian showed up finally" while she was taken a breather I spoke "So I assume then Adrian was filled in and joined in" She nodded at me while drinking some water, Adrian cut in then "I sure did join in, I'm the one who came up with the whole charm strategy" I gave Lissa a puzzled look, she turned to Adrian "I haven't got to that part yet" Adrian just laughed "That's the best part though" I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Well I suppose at least you're smiling, but can I continue now" she looked a little irritated, "yep" She sighed and carried on "well as you know Adrian joined in on the discussion, they all looked so serious and I couldn't get a word in, so I got really frustrated and shouted at them all to listen to me, and I told your side of the plan, but Ibrahim just told me that we haven't got time for childish games, and that you're not in the state of mind to plan all this out" that angered me a bit "Childish games, well forgive me for not wanting certain people on this mission with me" Lissa stopped me "Rose calm down, I'm not finished yet" I calmed myself down as much as I could "Fine, continue" Lissa shot a glare at me "Thank you" after a quick pause she started again "he told me it will be better having Dimitri along because he's had the whole experience of being" I stopped her there "Don't go there" She sighed a little "He also mentioned the fact he's stronger, faster than Eddie and he can protect me while you protect Adrian" I had to admit, Abe is right "Ok I get the point, my plan was rubbish but I still don't get why Adrian's here" Lissa just smiled "for a start Adrian can use strong compulsion like me as you already know but the main reason he's here is because he's the only one who can contact the others through their dreams" again I'm a little confused "Others" I said "Adrian came up with a good plan using the charms, me, Adrian and Dimitri appear as Mia, Christian and Eddie with you and" I caught on fast "and Mia, Christian and Eddie are appearing as you three, but my question is why and didn't I tell you that not too many people should know" Lissa put her hand on my mouth to stop me talking "I'm not finished Rose, yes I know we aren't meant to tell too many people and that's the point, they don't know the whole story, all they know is that we are on a mission to find evidence that you didn't kill the queen, but the point is that the academy won't care so much knowing that you only took Christian, Eddie and Mia with you instead of" I get it now "Instead of you, Adrian and Dimitri, the three main people they would expect me to take" Adrian interrupted again 'Good plan right" I turned to him "Yeah not bad, but you're forgetting one thing, I'm a criminal, of course they're going to come after me" Lissa started again "They might and they might not, that's where Ibrahim comes in" "I'm back to being confused again, what do you mean Lissa?" "I mean, they might listen to Ibrahim's request knowing that I'm there and the other two are" I responded very quickly "request?" Lissa smiled "Ibrahim is going to request to give us some time to find the evidence we need to prove you're innocent and he's hoping that because you didn't take me, that they might grant his request, yes it's a long shot but it was worth giving it a try and there is also the fact that Dimitri won't get in anymore trouble". She stopped then waiting for me to respond, I must admit it is a good plan "it's definitely a long shot, but I suppose if anyone can get the guardians to agree, Abe can".

We were silent for a little while after that, I started to mull everything over in my head and there is still one thing Lissa hasn't mention, why she's here. "Lissa you still haven't mentioned the fact, why are you here?" she looked a little pissed now "I can't believe you asked that, I'm here for the very fact that it's my family we are searching for and that I never want to be apart from you again" "Alright, I get it, no need to blow a fuse" she just folded her arms and started to sulk a bit. I thought this is probably the best time to ask if she has anything I can change into, I can ask more questions later "Lissa" she snapped at me "What?" I couldn't help but smile at her face, she looked like a little child sulking, I started to laugh as I spoke "Do you have something I can tidy my hair up with and maybe a change of clothes?" she came out of her sulk then "Oh god I totally forget about that", Lissa turned to Adrian and he gave her a bag. "Here Rose, there is a change of clothes and that in here and the toilet is over there". I got up and went inside the toilet compartment, the first thing I did was brush my hair and put it back into a ponytail. After I got out the clothes they had packed for me and started to undress. I put some water in the sink and washed myself down a little as Lissa had also packed me some soap, it was very awkward but I managed. The clothes they had packed me were black trousers, plain black top and trainers. I washed my face after getting dressed and went back to sit down beside Lissa, but she was already sitting next to Adrian, then I saw Dimitri waiting for me, this is not something I want to deal with right now.

I started to walk passed him to where Lissa and Adrian were but he grabbed my arm "SIT" He yelled, I couldn't help but do as he said "WHAT" I yelled back at him as I sat down beside him. He was glaring at me but it soon soften when I sat down "Now that everything has calmed down for the moment, I would like to ask about a few things" oh this is going to be fun "Like what exactly" the tone of my voice was a little harsh but I didn't really want to have this talk with him right this minute. "I have spoken to my family just before we left, the guardians finally let me contact them" I interrupted "And" Dimitri glared at me a little, he didn't like be interrupted "And I hear you got on very well with them, especially Viktoria and my mother, even grandmother Yeva spoke quite highly of you" My expression softened a lot then, I missed them very much "Yes, I enjoyed my time with them, almost like having a real family until I interfered with Viktoria's life" I saw him smile at me then, I couldn't help but smile back, I really did love his family "Yes I heard about the situation with Viktoria, Olena thanks you very much for what you did though" his voice was very soft and gentle at the moment, he really likes talking about his family "I heard you spoke very highly of me while you were there and I am very thankful to you for that" I was glaring at him now, My change in expression shocked him a little "That was before you ripped my bloody heart out, are we done here now?" He looked rather hurt from my words, "No I still have a few more questions" I huffed and turned my face to the window "Lissa told me about what you both did to find out about turning me back to normal' I gasped a little "and I suppose you're going to give me one of your lectures now, well don't bother, I know what we did was wrong, but what's done is done" I could hear him sigh "No that was not my intention, there is nothing that can be done now, but I will say this, it was not a good idea to free Viktor, he could be the one behind all this" I snapped a little "Well if you hadn't of showed up when you did, we would still have Viktor" I didn't look at him when I said that, I regretted saying it as well, I didn't want to see what his face looked like "I can see this is not the right time to ask my questions" he sounded very sad, he got up and walked to the back and a moment later Lissa was next to me "That didn't appear to go well, if you want to hurt him you are going about the right way, he face was very hurt" I looked at Lissa, she looked quite angry at me "he deserves to feel hurt, what did he expect, me just to sit down and be all friendly with him, god give me a break" Lissa's face was showing more anger now "Rose, he has been through hell and back, you need to give him a break, yes I can see he's hurting you, but he was trying to make a mends with you and you threw it back in his face" Lissa was really beginning to piss me of now, Dimitri this Dimitri that, I started to shout "AND DON'T YOU THINK I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK MYSELF, I WAS NEARLY KILLED BY THE VERY PERSON I LOVED IN THE WHOLE WORLD" I paused for a second to try and calm down, Lissa's face changed from anger to a sad expression, I continued to speak but in a calmer voice "Do you know how hard it was to be around his family, and tell them that their precious son is now Strigoi, do you?" Lissa couldn't answer, I looked to the back and saw both Adrian and Dimitri watching me, Dimitri looked quite interested, I turned back to Lissa "you don't know how hard it was not to give in to Dimitri when he asked me to turn and spend eternal life with him, you don't know how hard it is to kill the one you love and watch them fall to their death, you don't know anything" I started to break down and cry then, Dimitri actually ran over before Adrian could even move "Roza" he said as he knelt down in front of me "STOP CALLING ME THAT" I shouted, "Rose" Lissa said, "No, leave me alone, the both of you" I started to walk away and Dimitri grabbed my arm, I looked at him "Let me go" I glared at him with such fury "Stay in your petty little Isolation but do not drag me down with you, I will not let you hurt me even more than you already have, I admit I still love you very much but right this second, I despise you, you are not the Dimitri I loved, he would not act like such a coward, the Strigoi Dimitri was more of the Dimitri I knew than the one before me now" He let go of me then, "Rose, do you know what you are saying" Lissa sounded very shocked "Yes I know what I'm saying" Before I could continue, I felt Adrian's hand go on my shoulder "That's enough Rose, stop before you hurt yourself even more" Adrian was right, it was killing me saying all this, I regret saying everything now but the feelings inside me just came out, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that I know, I did go too far, but you both pushed me too far" I bowed my head to the both of them to say sorry. Dimitri looked very hurt but I couldn't take everything back. I turned away from the both of them and walked to the back, I needed time to calm down, Lissa stayed with Dimitri. After a few minutes Adrian joined me, he sat down beside me and in a sarcastic voice he said "So did that make you feel any better" I shot a quick glare "No it didn't, I know a went too far but" "Stop Rose, forget it, you've said your piece now, so stop hurting yourself" He gave me a smile then. He cuddled up to me, I put my head on his shoulder and I closed my eyes as if to fall asleep. I didn't fall asleep though, I tried to enter Lissa's mind, because I want to know what they are saying.

'Sorry Dimitri, I didn't know she would say all those things, I didn't expect her to be that angry" Lissa was looking at Dimitri, he looked in between angry and sad "It's not your fault Vasilisa I expected that would happen and I forgive her for it, I did deserve all that, I have hurt her very much and I could tell every word she said hurt her, but at least this way maybe she can move on" "Do you really want that, or are you just saying that to protect her or is it just because you want to torture yourself" Lissa was getting quite frustrated, I could feel it "Vasilisa, I can't be with her like that anymore, not after everything has happened, she needs someone who can comfort her, love her and at this moment in time that person cannot be me, not when I can't even love myself, I have such hate for myself and it hurts to be even around her, I can feel her love for me but it only makes me hate myself more" He signed then "Vasilisa don't look at me like that, please stop crying" He gave her a sad smile "I can't help it, I love you both and It hurts me to see the both of you like this, please Dimitri, don't make yourself suffer like this, It's over now, don't let her get away when you both love one another so much, Don't get me wrong I don't want to hurt Adrian but anyone can see she loves you so much" Dimitri put his hand on her shoulder "That's enough Vasilisa, I thank you for setting me free but please do not interfere anymore" I cut off from her then and Adrian was wiping my tears away from my face, I lifted my head from his shoulder, "Finished eavesdropping" I nodded at him "you know you should stop doing that, it only hurts you" He pulled me back into his arms, I rested my head again on his shoulder "Sorry Adrian" I closed my eyes and a few tears dropped from my eyes again "No worries, Little Dhampir"

The radio went off then "This is your captain speaking, we are about ready to land, please fasten your seatbelts"

**Hope to have chapter seven uploaded soon, should be up before the weekend as my family from London is coming up to meet my brother's baby, Connor. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in uploading my chapter, it really was a hectic weekend. **

**To make up for being late I have also uploaded the next chapter too.**

**Thank you for all your comments, it's nice to know you all like my story, please keep on commenting.**

**Chapter Seven**

Before the plane landed we all put our charms back on including me as well, I don't think my disguise will fool the guardians for long but it will certainly fool other people.

After the plane had landed, James came to see us off, he told us that if we need to fly anywhere, we are to call him straight away. He told us he can pinpoint us from the phone as it has a tracking device in it. I thought Abe might do something like that to keep track of us. Other than that James wished us luck and told us that there is a car waiting outside for us so we don't have to go through the airport, another little something Abe had set up.

When we got outside there wasn't just a car waiting it was a limo with blacked out windows, which is ideal for Lissa and Adrian. The driver was waiting with the door open, "Hurry and get in please" he said, he was dressed in a suit and from his face I could see he was India, but he spoke very good English. We all got in the car, as soon as I sat down I turned the phone on "My name is Isaac, I am to take you where ever you need to go while you are in Las Vegas, my number is in that phone" I nodded to him "I suppose you can track this phone too" I raised my eyebrow "That is correct, I am to drive you to the Luxor hotel first so you can check in, Ibrahim thought it was best you stay at the same place as before" That shocked me bit, how did he know we stayed there last time, well I suppose anything is possible when it comes to him. "Alright, but we will need to go to the Witching Hour later" I said, he answered me instantly "Later, p will find it strange that Moroi are not asleep at this time" I was going to say tonight until he cut me off, but I just nodded my head in agreement. Isaac turned to the front then and started the engine.

Lissa and Adrian sat in the back with me, while Dimitri sat in the front with Isaac, I suppose after everything on the plane he thought he would give me some space. After five minutes the phone rang "Hello" I said "Rose is that you" It was Abe "Yes it's me" He cut me off quickly then "At last you've turned the phone on, I have some good news and a bit of bad news" well I certainly didn't want to hear the bad news "So what's the good news" My voice sounded cautious "I'm sure Vasilisa has told you that as soon as they noticed you were gone I was to go up against the court to buy you some time" He paused then "Yes Lissa told me And" I emphasised the And part "well they noticed you had gone quite soon after I arrived back at the academy, they weren't very pleased at all but they were shocked to find Vasilisa and Adrian still at the academy" he took a breath and started again "As soon as they had checked on Vasilisa and Adrian, court was in session, so I entered to fight your case. I asked the court to give you some time, I told them you came across a link to prove your innocence but needed time to gather the necessary proof, although they cut me off at first but to my surprise two guardians stood up for you, to listen to my request" I had a feeling I knew who one of the guardians was already "And what happened" I heard him take a breather "The two guardians asked the court themselves to give you time, what harm could you do as they didn't believe you killed the queen either, they also mentioned the fact of Vasilisa is still with us too" I was getting a little inpatient now "So what did they decide already "Patience Rose, I am getting to that part, after the two guardians had spoken they had a small five minute recess" He paused again "Only five minutes to decided my fate, nice one" I said "That's all they needed, the decision was that they will give you a month to come up with this so called proof" my voice was a little loud as I said "A month, is that all" which caught Lissa and Adrian's attention, they didn't quite understand what was being said but I think they understood that we only had a month to find this Sibling of Lissa's. Abe spoke again "I haven't finished yet Rose, the rest of the good news is that they're not sending a group of guardians after you but the bad news is, if you are spotted by any guardians who recognise you then they will try to capture you", I started to speak "Well I suppose that's better than nothing, but one month is kind of short but it will have to do, what were the guardians names who spoke for me" I had to ask, "The two guardians were called Mikhail and Hans, there was also quite a few Moroi who spoke for you too" It's nice to know some people believe I'm innocent, "Thanks Zmey for all you did but enough chatter, I better get on with things" I could hear Abe laughing on the end of the phone "Yes and make sure you don't come back empty handed, use that lovely charm of yours" he kept on laughing "ha ha, are you done?" He stopped laughing then "Rose, I'm serious, don't come back if don't find anything, I will not have my daughter executed for something like this, so no joking around and if you need any information about anyone, contact Sydney" I couldn't really say much to that "Alright I get the point" I said. "Contact me when you have made some progress", he was using his firm scary voice now "No programs, speak to you soon" I just got a goodbye and he hung up.

Everyone was looking at me now, even Dimitri had turned to face me "We have a month to find what we need" Dimitri spoke "That's more than enough time to do what we need to do" He sounded so sure of himself "Well I'm glad you're so confident, but it's not going to be that easy, although the guardians have not been set to look for us, the guardians who spot us will try to capture us. Adrian spoke then "Try yes, but they won't succeed Rose, you have two strong spirit users with you and then there is you and Belikov who are very strong Dhampirs, so all we need to worry about at the moment is finding out the names of this unknown family" he makes it sound so easy but it's not "Well I hope it's that easy, but we will need to be careful in the witching hour, there are many guardians there" Lissa and Adrian nodded in agreement, Dimitri said "The best way is to separate into two groups, we won't be noticed so much then" I kind of already thought of that but I just agreed with him "Yes of course, Adrian and I will go together" He cut me off quick "Actually it will be better if Adrian goes with me because a female feeder with a male Moroi might attract unwanted attention" Lissa agreed with him "He's right Rose, you might attract other men's attention being with Adrian, It won't be so bad with me" Adrian spoke then "As much as I hate to admit it , they're right Rose" I was about to talk myself to say I agree but Isaac cut me off "We are here" It took a while to get to the hotel because of all the traffic but it helped us to discuss what we were going to do "what are our check in details?" I forgot to ask Abe before "your reservations are two tower suites in the name of James Smith which is a very common name and is your pilots name" I smiled at him "Thanks for all your help" He nodded to me and we all got out of the limo and entered the hotel.

We got to the front desk, "May I help you" the Moroi lady spoke to Lissa but Adrian walked in front of her and said "yes my dear, you may help us, we have reservations under the name of James Smith" He spoke in such a flirty voice and he was leaning on the counter very close to her, she couldn't help but blush "One second Sir, I will just check now" She had a great big smile on her face, I just rolled my eyes at Lissa and she giggled a little. I sensed Dimitri wasn't impressed either, but he kept a straight face, which looked a little funny with Eddie's appearance. "Yes I have you staying in the West Tower rooms 16247 and 16248 under that name, is that correct Sir" She tucked her hair behind her ears as she said that, god could she be more obvious "Yes that right, thank you for all your help my dear" He shot her his charming smiling and that was it she was putty in his hands "No problem Sir, I'll show you to your rooms, do you have any luggage to be carried" Yeah she would like to do more than show him to his room, She caught a glimpse of me then, "Would you like a separate room for your feeder, Sir" Oh yeah I forgot, I looked like a feeder right now. "She is not my feeder, love, she's my sister's" he pointed to Lissa "And we don't have any luggage except the two bags we are carrying, we wanted to travel light as we will probably buy a loud of stuff during our trip" He winked at her, she giggled a little "no worries Sir, I'll show you to your rooms now" She shot me a quick glare again, she obviously doesn't like humans very much. "Lead the way my dear" She smiled at him and we all followed her.

She showed us around the suites. They were phenomenal! Both rooms had a fridge, coffee maker, two rooms which were a living room and bedroom and a jetted marble shower bathroom. The bedrooms had two single beds and the view overlooked the pool area. She gave Adrian the keys very slowly so that they touched and said "enjoy you stay with us, please don't hesitate to call the desk if you need anything" She gave Adrian a smile and then left. Adrian just laughed after the door closed, "Ahem, now that you have finished playing around, we should all get some rest" Dimitri sounding a little pissed off, "That was quite a show you put on their Adrian, but It looked really strange because of your appearance as Christian, I'm sure even Lissa was getting fed up" Adrian just smiled at me "a little jealous aren't we little Dhampir" I just glared at him "You'd know if I was jealous, now let's get some rest like Dimitri said, Lissa and I will stay in this room, you two stay in the other". the smile soon went from Adrian's face "Fine, let's go Belikov" He sound like a spoilt brat "Try not to aggravate Dimitri, Adrian" Lissa said, Adrian just grinned "I'll try", Dimitri was already out the door before he said that, so I gave Adrian a quick kiss on the lips which surprised him, he smiled and left.

"Alright, let's have a good look at this suite" I said, Lissa just smiled "Bathroom first" she giggled "Princesses first" I said as I opened the door "Thank you" she said as she walked through the door. We looked around in amazement, it was huge "Wow, that shower is huge, it could fit the both of us in there and some" Lissa said as she started to laugh "there's two sinks as well for us, Abe really went all out for us". We checked out the bedroom next, it was a separate room like the bathroom, it had two wardrobes for us and the beds were amazingly comfy even the pillows were ultra soft. The living room was spacious, lovely comfy chairs, television, long draped curtains to cover the windows which were drawn already for Lissa. The little kitchen area was nice too, where the fridge and coffee maker was. The only fault is that the room is a little on the warm side, but that can't be helped.

"This is brilliant Rose, but let's not get too distracted, we need to get some sleep before tonight" Lissa was right "I'll try Lissa" We made our way to the bedroom. It didn't take long for Lissa to fall asleep but I laid there for a little while. I was praying that we'd find Lissa's half sibling, praying I won't have to leave Lissa forever and go on the run, just praying everything will go back to how it used to be. I know the last one is a long shot but I hope the other two come true.

After a while I did manage to fall asleep, but I wasn't alone for long, "Hey little Dhampir, what took you so long?" figures he'd enter my dream "Just did a bit of thinking before I fell asleep, Why are you in my dream Adrian?" He smiled

"Just thought I'd visit seeing as I can't be with you in the same room plus we get to be alone here" I just rolled my eyes at him "I would like some nice peacefully sleep considering we've got a long night ahead of us" He started to walk towards me "Oh Rose don't be like that, this is the first chance I've had to be alone with you" He hugged me tight then "I've missed you" after he said that I couldn't help but sink into his arms, they were so warn, gentle and full of love.

I know my heart does not beat for Adrian like it does for Dimitri, But I think, I do love Adrian, I'm not sure what kind of love I have for him yet, but for now his love and Lissa's is all I need to get through all this, I hope.

**End of Chapter Seven**

**Next chapter has been uploaded too.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After a few minutes he let me go and we sat down, I leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. "Rose, do you think we'll find Lissa's family?" He sounded really worried, "What happened to all your confidence earlier?" I felt his arm go tighter around my waist "Escaping the guardians is easy yes, but finding a lead on this family is not going to be so easy" I lifted my head from his shoulder and turned his face towards mine with my hand "Adrian, let's not worry about this now, let's take one day at a time, we haven't even gone to the witching hour casino yet and I am confident that we will find something there" I smiled at him, I really was confident that we would find something, but I hope it's enough to give us another lead. He put his forehead against my own "I hope your right, Rose" He then cupped my chin with his hand and we kissed.

The kiss lasted about a minute then I was suddenly awakened, "Wake up Rose" Lissa was pushing me from side to side. I opened my eyes and in a sudden fright I jumped out of the bed "What's wrong, what's wrong" Lissa just started to laugh "Nothing's wrong, it's just time to get up, it's nearly night, we need to get ready, we've got to look our best for when we visit the witching hour" I flopped back down onto the bed "Is that all, It felt like I was in an earthquake, you frightened me to death" She just giggled "So what was you talking to Adrian about?"I could see from her expression she was very curious to know "what makes you think I was talking to Adrian" she smiled "I can sense his energy around you" That surprised me a little "have your powers progressed that much, I don't feel anything coming from you though, I know I've got this ring on but if you're getting stronger" she cut me off then "I made that ring stronger while you were in a daze after I had bitten you, and yes my powers have gotten stronger ever since" she paused then so I finished her sentence for her "Since you brought back Dimitri, it's Okay Lissa, you can say it" she gave me a sad smile "I really am a lot stronger now Rose, this whole crisis has made me stronger, that's why I'm here, it's now my turn to help you, I know I can't fix things between you and Dimitri, but I can certainly help in finding my own family" She really has grown up quite a bit "I don't think anybody can fix the problems between Dimitri and I, but I do know you can help with this mission, I don't have any doubt about that, but enough chit chat about that now, we need to get ready" Lissa folded hey arms then and glared at me a little "you still haven't told me what you and Adrian were talking about" she was smiling now "Or weren't you talking at all" she giggled "Lissa, we were only discussing how we're going to find out about your family, that's' all, Adrian is not as confident as you think he is" her smile disappeared then "We'll find them, I know we will".

After a moment of silence "you go in the shower first Rose, I'll get the clothes out of the bag" Before she went out the door "Clothes?" Lissa turned back to me "yes, we all packed a second set of clothes in the bag Adrian was carrying" In that small bag I thought. "What could you pack in that small bag" Lissa smiled "I packed two sexy dresses for the casino, Adrian packed a suit and Dimitri packed a guardian outfit, if we need anything else we can use the card Ibrahim gave us" She's got everything figured out "Looks like everything is planned" She smiled "Yep, so have a shower already" I just smiled at her as she went out the door.

It was so nice to finally wash my hair and body, I felt really fresh afterwards. I put the robe on which was on the door and dried my hair with the hair dryer which was provided. Lissa had left some makeup for me to put on, I took of the charm then as I really wanted to look at my own face while doing my makeup. I heard the door go outside, Lissa came in to the bathroom then with the two dresses we were to wear. She hung them up on the door and got into the shower.

After I had done I put my dress on, which was a lovely midnight blue satin halter neck dress which fell just below the knee. It clung to my body nicely, Lissa was really good at picking dresses out. Lissa's dress was scarlet red silk Sheath dress which will be very tight to her body, she's definitely going to stand out with that on. I was just finishing my hair when Lissa came out of the shower. She had already taken her charm off thank god, I really didn't want to see Mia's naked body, I laughed to myself. She put on her robe and I asked her "Do you want me to dry your hair" she turned around and smiled at me "yes that will speed things up a bit, Adrian and Dimitri are already ready to go". It didn't take long to dry, "I'm fine now Rose, I'll finish up, you go a sit down I shouldn't be long now" I nodded to her "Alright, but can you tie my halter neck better for me" She giggled a little and tied it for me "There, all done"

She was already doing her make up as I left the bathroom, the first thing I saw was Dimitri's back towards me as he was looking out the window, it was night time now but it was only eight o'clock , so we had plenty of time. I caught Adrian's attention very quickly "Wow, little Dhampir, you look amazing" he rushed over to me for a closer look, but Dimitri never even turned to look. "Thanks Adrian" He smiled at me "It's a shame you've got to go out with that human appearance, maybe we'll have a bit of fun later" he winked at me, I just gave him a playful punch on the shoulder "Ouch Little Dhampir, no need to get violent" he said as he laughed. "Behave Adrian" I said as smiled at him but my smile didn't last very long as I caught a glimpse of Dimitri then, he had turned around and was putting on quite a scary expression. Adrian was facing me so he couldn't see him, so I tried to ignore him and put on a smile again "I wish I could be with you tonight Rose, but instead I'm stuck with Belikov over there, you'll have to save me later" I rolled my eyes at him "we're not here to have fun Adrian, make sure you do some work and not just look at the dancers all night" He smiled "come on now Rose, don't deny me a small glance and a bit of fun, I need to mingle to dig for information" I glared at him a bit "As long as it's only for digging around" He gave me a big grin "of course".

Lissa came out of the bathroom then, "Lissa, could you get a tighter dress" I said as I laughed, she just smiled "I've got to look tempting Rose" she said as she tried to walk sexy, then she couldn't help but burst out laughing. I could see Dimitri Smiling slightly now out the corner of my eye, I felt a little jealous of the fact Lissa got that smile out of him but I know from the way he looked at us earlier he's was feeling jealousy himself.

Adrian clapped his hands together to get our attention "It's time to go ladies, Belikov, put your charms on" as soon as we'd all done that we were out the door. We got down to reception and that girl Adrian was flirting with before was still on the desk. "Going out" she said in an irritating friendly voice while looking only at Adrian. He smiled "Yes, our driver is picking us up" Adrian had called Isaac while we were in the lift, "Oh I see, but it's unusual to take a feeder along" she shot me a glare again, she really didn't like me "My sister can get very weak, so we keep the feeder around at all times". She just frowned at me "I see, well enjoy yourselves" It was obvious she didn't like humans, maybe she had a bad experience with one.

Adrian walked towards her and kissed her hand "We will try" he said in a charming sexy voice. That kind of irritated me a bit but I didn't let it show I hope, Lissa spoke to me in her head "Don't let it bother you Rose, he's just acting" I turned to her and smiled, "That's better" she said in my head again. Dimitri then spoke "Isaac is here" the receptionist said "Have a pleasant evening Mr Smith" Adrian smiled "we will" and we all walked over to the Limo.

We got into the car "Hey Isaac" I said, he didn't turn to look at us "Evening, I trust you settled in all right" Lissa answered him "Yes the rooms were lovely" He started the engine "I assume I am to drive you to the Witching hour", he sounds so aloof when he speaks, no wonder Zmey likes him. "That's correct" I said to him, he didn't say a word after that. Lissa and I were chatting most of the journey, Dimitri was in the front with Isaac again so he didn't join in until he said to me "you are a feeder tonight, you must let Lissa do all the talking" he was speaking in that guardian tone I hate so much "I do remember that part" he didn't look very impressed with my back talk, even as Eddie I can imagine what his expression would look like. Straight face, eyebrows together in a frown and his eyes burning holes right through my head, it wasn't so dramatic though with Eddie's appearance. "Rose knows she can't speak Dimitri, we are going to use our bond, I'm going to tell Rose what I'm going to say first and she will give me a sign to say yes or no" Lissa said to him "As long as you keep to that plan, then fine" he shot me a glare again, I suppose he's telling me to behave in his own little way, considering I'm not one to follow rules. I just turned to Adrian who was just looking outside the window.

"What's so interesting outside" he turned to me and smiled "Just taking in all the sites little Dhampir" he started to laugh then as I looked outside, I wasn't amused as the sites he was talking about were women barely dressed, "Oh just taking in the sites were we, maybe you would like me to give you two big black eyes to stop you looking at those so called sites" My voice sounded firm and serious but all he could do was laugh it off "My eyes may wonder little Dhampir, but my heart is true" he said as he put his arm around me. Then his face changed to quite an annoyed expression as he looked to the front, I turned to find him watching Dimitri who wasn't looking at us or anything so I asked "What's wrong"

He blinked his eyes slowly and turned to me "Nothing's wrong, little Dhampir" he said as he smiled, I decided to let it go as we had just arrived at the hotel but I couldn't help but wonder what he saw in Dimitri to make him show such an expression. We all gradually got out the car but Isaac stopped me "Be cautious tonight, there will be quite a few guardians around, any trouble contact me immediately, I will not be far away" I nodded to him "We'll be careful" I said as I got out of the car. As soon as I got out, Isaac drove off to get out of the way of the other cars, there were a lot of people arriving. I now understand what he meant by be cautious, there is going to be a lot of guardians around but hopefully with the amount of people here tonight we should blend in. "Rose stay alert" I cut Dimitri off there "Yes I know, a lot of guardians tonight" he had his guardian expression on "Let's get going, Vasilisa, Adrian you go first, we will follow behind". Adrian glared at Dimitri a little but did follow his orders and walked on ahead with Lissa.

As we walked to the doors I couldn't help but laugh at Dimitri's expression, his guardian face really didn't suit Eddie's face at all, he wasn't amused to see me laughing "Rose, stop messing around" he said in a harsh voice "I will when you stop messing around, that expression doesn't suit Eddie's face, you're an 18 year boy, not a granddad" I said in a sarcastic voice, which he didn't particularly like as he glared at me. But he did take my advice and relaxed his face a little, I just sniggered a little but he ignored me. We got to the casino doors, two guardians stopped and examined us "We don't normally allow feeders into the casino as we have plenty to go around, is there a specific reason she is here" Lissa answered them "Yes there is, as you can see I have quite a weak body, so I keep a feeder with me at all times, and she has been with me for quite some time, I don't just want to bite any old thing" Good idea Lissa using Mia's small body to appear weak. "Very well, but if she causes any problems she will have to wait in the lobby for you" Lissa nodded to them and they allowed us to pass. We walked over to the reception lady "Evening Ladies, Gentlemen, are you all separate or a group" Adrian answered her "we are a group" she smiled at him and said "alright, who is the head person of this group as I will need a few details" this is strange, we didn't need to do this last time "I didn't think registering was necessary" Adrian said as he shot her a smile "It isn't necessary to register sir, I just need to take down a name from one of you to put on this sign in sheet as it is a very busy night" Adrian spoke again "I see, well my name is James Smith" He used the same name as what was used at the hotel "Thank you sir" Just as we were about the walk off, she stopped us "Wait one minute Sir" I couldn't breathe then, Adrian turned around "Something wrong" he said as he smiled at her, "no sir, nothing is wrong, I just noticed you have a table reserved for 9:30 PM in our restaurant, would you like to be seated now as there is room". I relaxed again, but that did unnerve me a bit and who booked the restaurant? Adrian nodded to her "Yes that would be great, thank you" she smiled "Will the human be joining you?" Lissa replied "Yes, she needs some energy" The lady didn't argue with her, she just got one of the waiters to show us to the restaurant and we were seated.

**End of Chapter Eight**

**Their investigation will begin in the next chapters, thanks for reading my story**

**Please comment, I like to read what people think of my story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Another chapter for you all, hope you enjoy.**

**Remember keep commenting as I love to hear from you. Thanks to everyone who has commented, I'm so glad you like my story.**

**Chapter Nine**

While we were walking I heard Adrian whisperer to Lissa "Did you book the table?" Lissa's face changed to a nervous expression then "No" she said in a terrified voice, Adrian looked very concerned too. Dimitri actually slowed his walk down so he was next to me, I think he was ready to run for it. Adrian came to a stop then and the lady noticed "anything the matter Sir" Adrian put on a smile "No, I just forgot to ask earlier, can you tell me who booked our table, it's seems to have slip our minds" She smiled at him "Oh it was a Mr Mazur, Sir, he booked it this morning for six people" We were all glad to hear that name but the number of people it was booked for, what was that all about "Six people you say" Adrian said to the lady "Yes, Mr Mazur informed us that two other persons will be joining you" Adrian just nodded to her and we all continued to walk towards the restaurant, Adrian turned towards Dimitri and I with a puzzled look and then turned back to face the front. Dimitri said quietly to me "Be on guard, Roza" I didn't comment on the fact he used my nickname again, I just nodded and continued to walk.

We got to the table "Here you go Sir, the other guests haven't arrived yet but please have a seat and maybe enjoy a drink while you are waiting" Adrian smiled "Thank you" and she made her way back to reception. Dimitri was the first to speak "What's going on here, I don't like this one bit, this could be a trap", I answered "I can't deny the fact I was thinking the same thing, but wouldn't we be surrounded by now?" Lissa nodded in agreement "Rose has a point, if this was a trap, we wouldn't even get this far". Dimitri did relax a little but he was still very much on guard. It was nine fifteen already, whoever these guests are, they will be arriving soon enough.

The waiter came up to us five minutes, "are you ready to order" Adrian spoke to him "No, we are waiting for a few more people, but we will have some drinks", the waiter opened his notepad "What would you like?" Adrian turned to Lissa "What would you like?" Lissa said to the waiter "I'll have a still water, please" the waiter wrote that down as Adrian looked towards Dimitri, "I'll have the same and the lady next to me will too" Dimitri said, the waiter took a quick glance at me and nodded, "And you Sir" he said to Adrian. Before Adrian could answer I kicked him slighting under the table, he winced a little "Something wrong Sir" Adrian just smiled "No, I'm fine, just a coke for me please" he said in a pained voice. The waiter walked away and Adrian glared at me "What the hell did you do that for?" I just glared back at him "No alcohol, you need your powers in full force" He started to sulk. I don't know if my eyes deceived me because he's wearing Eddie's appearance, but I swear I saw him smile slightly for a second.

Our drinks arrived a few minutes later, Adrian was still sulking, "here you go, I'll be back to take your order when the other guests have arrived" Dimitri nodded and the waiter strolled away again. I took a sip of my water and then I turned towards the door, I noticed two people who seemed very familiar, wait a minute I know them, but what the hell are they doing here. Before I could say anything to the others, the receptionist had already shown them to our table, they sat down but didn't say a word "Enjoy your meal" the lady said as she walked out of the restaurant.

The others looked at them with a puzzled look but Dimitri turned towards me and could see I knew them, he raised one eyebrow as to ask who they are? But before I could speak "So I'm guessing the human is you Rose" I smiled as everyone looked towards me with their puzzled looks "It's nice to see you again Oksana, Mark" Lissa's expression changed to a smile then, she knew who they were now, but Dimitri and Adrian were still puzzled. Mark spoke "Abe called us saying you could do with our help, especially Oksana's mind reading, we didn't really want to leave Siberia but considering you are about to be put to death and all we thought we'd better help". Dimitri caught on fast, he turned to Oksana "You're a spirit user" Oksana smiled "Yes and this is my Husband Mark, who is like Rose", Adrian was looking very closely at Mark but finally changed his expression to a smile. "I thought I could sense the same darkness coming from you as I do from Rose" Mark nodded at Adrian. I spoke then "this is the couple I met in Siberia when I" I stopped myself there when I heard Lissa talk to me through the bond "Rose, don't" I smiled towards Oksana "It really is good to see you, and you're mind reading really will come in handy with what we're about to do". I took a quick look at Dimitri and could see he felt really awkward now, but Mark interrupted my gaze "We were really surprised to get a call from Abe all of a sudden, he filled us in on most of the details, I can't believe this is all happening, trouble really does follow you around Rose". I just smirked at him "It sure does" I said in a glum voice.

A moment of silence fell across the table, Lissa broke it first "Maybe we should order" we all grabbed a menu and had a look through it, and then Oksana signalled for the waiter. "Are you ready to order". Lissa and I had the chicken salad, the rest had the special which was a steak dinner. When the waiter had gone, Oksana started to speak "it feels strange to be around two other spirit users, especially ones so powerful" Adrian cut in then "I'm not as good as Lissa, I haven't managed to figure out the whole healing thing yet" Oksana smiled "Maybe not, but I can sense you can do other things, them charms you are all wearing are combined with both, your powers and Lissa am I correct?", both Lissa and Adrian looked quite shocked, Oksana just smiled "How can you decipher one from the other" Adrian answered Lissa before Oksana could speak "By our auras, right?" Oksana nodded to Adrian. The waiter then came with our food so everyone went silent, 'Here you go" he said, the food looked lovely. No one said a word while we were eating, it didn't take long before everyone had cleared their plates. "That was very nice" Oksana said to the waiter as he clearer our plates away "I'm glad you enjoyed it madam", he paused as he turned to all of us "can I get you anything else?". Adrian answered him 'No we're all fine, thanks" the waiter nodded "I will get you the bill then Sir." By the time we had finished our drinks and paid the bill it was already 10:45 PM. "We better get a move on now" Lissa said to all of us. We made our way out of the restaurant.

We got to the doors of the casino, "Name please" the man on the door said, Adrian answered "James Smith" the man checked his list and opened the door for us "Enjoy your time with us". Getting in was the easy part but getting out is another matter I thought to myself. Adrian made his way over to the desk to buy some chips, after he return Dimitri said "We'd better split up here", Adrian gave Lissa half the chips, "alright, Ladies to the left and we'll go to the right" Adrian said with a massive grin on his face "Behave yourself" I said to him, "I will Little Dhampir". I wasn't convinced so I turned to Dimitri "Make sure he doesn't drink too much and keep him away from them showgirls". Dimitri didn't say a word, just nodded to me with that straight face of his. I looked at Oksana and Mark as they parted with a kiss, "good luck my love" Mark said to Oksana, "You too dearest". I sighed a little, I wish I had what they had, Oksana walked towards Dimitri "I would like to have a word with you later on if you can spare sometime". That caught Dimitri off guard, he took a while to reply "Very well" I'm surprised he agreed to Oksana's request. I gave her a bewildered look but she just smiled at me as we walked away from the guys.

I turned back towards them, they were heading towards the bar, best place to dig up some dirt. We ended up at the roulette table which was very crowded, I could tell straight away that Oksana has been to a casino before, she fitted right in, but Lissa and I stuck out like a sore thump, especially me looking like a human. I had to stand next to Lissa at all times as people, especially men were watching me. "Rose keep close to me as much as possible" Lissa said in my head, she must have noticed people were watching me. We stood behind Oksana for a little while but I whispered to Lissa "How about trying blackjack, you can try to make conversation with dealer and the other players then" Lissa nodded to me and we made our way over to the table. Lissa sat down and I stood behind her quietly "Place you bets please' the dealer said to everyone, there was three other people at the table, one women and two men. The men's eyes popped out when they saw Lissa in that dress, it was so tight, Lissa just laughed a little, I kept my head down to the floor so no one noticed me smile. The lady said "Good evening" with a nod of her head, Lissa bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

The dealer dealt the cards out, Lissa took the cards from the table, she had an ace and an eight. The Lady decided to stick at 17, the two men both hit, one went bust at 23 and the other stuck at 18. The dealer finally came to Lissa, "Madam", Lissa smiled and said "I'll stand" as she put her cards down on the table faced upwards. The dealer nodded and turned his cards over to reveal he had 18, "Player four wins, player three push". Lissa actually won, "Well done, beginners luck" the guy next to us said. The dealer returned the man who spoke, his money he betted on the last round, that's what Push means. If the player has the same number as the dealer it's a push, meaning the money they bet on that round is returned to them. The dealer then gave Lissa her money and winnings. After a few rounds, Oksana joined us "Doing well", she certainly had. "Not bad" Lissa said, she had won a couple of rounds but also lost some. "Well let's have a rest and get a drink" Oksana said, she obviously had something to say "Let me just finish this round". Lissa had a ten and a three which are not great cards, "Hit" she said to the dealer. She picked up the card "wow you lucky girl" Oksana spoke a little loud, the other players turned and frowned at Oksana. Oksana put her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "Reveal your cards please" the dealer said to Lissa. She put down the three and the ten and very slower put down the eight she just got. The dealer revealed his and scored twenty, "Dealer wins over players 1 to 3, Play four wins with twenty one". Everyone at the table clapped then for Lissa. She smiled and stood up "Player four leaving the table, Place your bets please"

We walked over to a spot where no one was standing "So what did you find out?" I said in a quiet voice. "Well some of the showgirls were around the roulette table as lucky charms and because I was winning they started to chat with me" figures, they always go where the money is "what did they say?" I said, Oksana smiled "I gradually asked if they knew of a girl who worked here that attracted a lot of attention, royal attention, they didn't answer at first but in their minds they knew something" she paused as someone walked passed us. "I told them the reason I asked is recently a friend of mine has gone missing and that my only lead is this place and that she was quite close with the lady I'm searching for, the only problem is the information I have doesn't include her name" She paused while she took a breath "They were suspicious of me still but they told me that the only women they knew whom had a lot of attention was a women who did ballet performances for the more upper class Moroi, they didn't know her name but they mentioned the choreography who staged all the shows is still around." I cut in then "That's good news" she started again "Yes apparently he is in tomorrow, early". Lissa said "That's going to be a problem, we aren't staying here" Oksana answered Lissa immediately "But Mark and I are staying here" Oksana smiled.

Lissa's face lit up "that's brilliant" I mentioned "Aren't you a bit worried that someone will recognise you while staying here" Oksana just swung her head back and forth "No not really, We're on our guard and remember I can hear them coming" she winked at me "I suppose that's true". Someone came up to us then, one of the male waiters who was carrying drinks "Champagne ladies", Oksana took one but Lissa didn't, he ignored me anyway. "you're not going to drink that are you" I said to Oksana "Of course not, I just want to blend in a bit while we chat a bit more" I nodded to her "we're starting to attract a bit of attention because we are just standing here" she said, I took a quick glaze around, Oksana was right, some of the staff were keeping an eye on us. "Maybe we should find the guys now saying as we have a small lead" Lissa said, Oksana nodded "alright".

It didn't take long to find the guys, they were still at the bar, although they had company. Dimitri and Mark were by the looks of it chatting to the barman, Adrian was chatting two a few of the showgirls which kind of pissed me off a bit. "Calm yourself Rose, I can feel your anger" Oksana said to me, I just smiled "Sorry".

Just as we were nearly to the bar, three Moroi men came up to us "Hello Ladies", one was hovering around me, and the other two were getting rather close to Lissa and Oksana. One decided to grab Lissa's arm and the one around me put his hands on my shoulders "What a pretty feeder, mind if I have a taste". I wanted to throw the guy but that would give the game away. I heard Lissa shout "Let go of me you jerk"

Lissa's voice caught the attention of the guys, from the look on Oksana's Husband's face and Dimitri's, this was not going to end well.

**End of Chapter Nine**

**I found a new vampire series last night as I was looking on Amazon, well it's not new but I haven't read it yet. Anyway I read the summary and it sounds quite similar to vampire academy although it's aimed for adults. **

**It's called House of Night by P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast plus it's a series. **

**It follows the adventures of Zoey Redbird, a sixteen-year-old girl who has just become a fledgling Vampire and is required to attend the House of Night boarding school in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Vampires and fledglings are not dissolved by sunlight, but it is painful to them, so classes at the House of Night are held at night. Fledglings are marked by a sapphire blue crescent-shaped outline on their foreheads. Older fledglings and adult Vampires need to drink small quantities of human blood, but House of Night Vampires do not attack humans to get it; the taking of blood is pleasurable for both human and Vampire, and may lead to a strong bond, called "Imprinting" between the two. **

**After attending her first school ritual in Nyx's Temple, Zoey realizes that she has been given an affinity for all 5 elements: Air, Earth, Water, Fire and Spirit which is greatly unheard of in a vampire, let alone a fledgling.**

**Don't you think this sounds quite similar to vampire academy, I think it does, so I've decided to have a little read of the first book on a PDF before I buy it, lol.**


	11. Author Notes 2

Hi Everyone

I'm sorry I haven't put any chapters up this week.

I had a very busy week at work and at home which made me have no time to sit down and type my chapter out.

So please don't worry I haven't stopped writing, as I really love writing my story.

I have also got my brother's birthday on the 25 July and my own birthday next week on the 31 July.

But good news is that I am off on holiday next week on the Thursday and Friday, so I will be able to write quite a bit then.

Other than that I will try to get a chapter uploaded on monday.

Cheers

Deborah 


	12. Chapter 10

**Hi All, I'm really am sorry for the lateness of my chapter but it's just been one thing after another. First I'm ill with tonsillitis and now my two little rats are ill. Can't seem to get a break with Illness this year, but hey it's one of those things.**

**Anyway enough excuses, here you go, and it's an extra long chapter to make it up to you all. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter Ten**

I couldn't do nothing to stop this Moroi from holding on to me, if I did anything people would know I wasn't a human. I could see Dimitri and Mark rushing towards us. The Moroi grabbed hold of my waist next and pulled me close to his body. I felt his breath on my neck, I knew any second his teeth were going to sink into me. I closed my eyes tightly shut as I felt the tip of the Moroi's fangs on my neck. I was waiting for them to pierce my neck but nothing happened, he'd paused. I opened my eyes very quickly and found I was wrapped in Dimitri's embrace. I looked down to see the Moroi whom had tried to bite me had been knocked out cold. Dimitri then cupped my chin and lifted my head to face his own, in a soft whisper he said "Roza, are you alright". My heart started to beat so fast, I didn't answer straight away, "Roza" he whispered again, and I answered him this time "I'm alright". He smiled at me with such a soft expression, I couldn't believe it, in that one moment it felt like nothing had changed between us. But that didn't last long, when I looked to the side I saw Adrian glaring at us, god knows what he was thinking right now. Dimitri caught a glimpse of him too and let me go very quickly. I turned around then and saw that Mark had a hold of the guy who had grabbed Lissa, the third Moroi who was hitting on Oksana had actually stepped back.

I turned back to Dimitri and saw some of the guards approaching "What is going here, Explain yourselves" one of them shouted. Everyone was staring at us because of the scene we had just caused "These three Moroi just attached my sister and the other two ladies" Adrian said to the guard, he sounded really pissed off. "Didn't I warn you lot earlier, if you cause any problems I will have you kicked out" the guards tone of voice match Adrian's, but Dimitri spoke then "Maybe so but we are not at fault, the three Moroi here are very drunk, they grabbed another Moroi and tried to take a bit out of the human without permission" Dimitri tried to sound as menacing as he could with Eddie's voice, I think it worked "I am aware of what happened and these three will be taken to their rooms now" the guard snapped his fingers to signal the other guards, they picked the guy who was unconscious up and ordered the other two to follow them. "Now then, because you have caused quite a scene here tonight I would like you all to leave for the night, but as you so rightly pointed out, this was not entirely your fault, so you are welcome to come back another day" the guard gave Dimitri a smug smile "Very well" Dimitri said. The guard moved to the side to let us all pass "Ladies and Gentlemen, please continue with your games" the music started again and everyone continued with what they were doing. I was just about to walk but Dimitri stopped me. He lifted me up into his arms, cradling me against his chest. "What are you doing?" I said "Be quiet, act a little stunned", he whispered back to me. I didn't understand at first, but gradually I caught on, I suppose after an ordeal like that, a human would be quite distraught. I felt so warm in Dimitri's arms but the looks I was getting from Adrian was making me really uncomfortable.

We got to the casino doors, the guard had followed us "Have a pleasant night" the guard said as he shut the doors to the casino. I thought he was going to kick us out completely but obviously he only meant the casino. "You can put her down now" Adrian growled at Dimitri. As I was put down, Adrian glared at me but his face soon changed to a very sad expression, my heart began to ache. "Well there is nothing more we can do tonight, Mark and I will continue the research tomorrow with the choreography" Oksana said to all of us "Then let's go back to our hotel" Adrian said, he still sounded angry, Oksana interrupt him "I would like a word with Dimitri in private first" Dimitri turned to her "Not tonight, it has been a long day". Just as he was about to turn, she grabbed his arm "This cannot wait, it is important". I was thinking what was so important that couldn't wait till tomorrow, She turned to me then and gave me a sad smile, I keep forgetting she can hear my thoughts. That smile made me worried.

"Please follow us to our room, we will talk there, it won't take long" Oksana said to Dimitri, he just nodded to her. "We will wait in the limo for you" Lissa said as they started to walk towards the lift. Adrian walked ahead of all of us, Lissa walked at the side of me and called Isaac to pick us up, and apparently he was only around the corner. It still felt like the longest five minutes ever, neither of us spoke as we waited, I kept my head down as I didn't want to see Adrian's face.

Adrian got in first and I made Lissa go in next, she glared at me a bit. "Did everything go well" Isaac asked "Not really but we do have a lead" I said to him, "I see" He said as he turned to the front of the limo. I then sneaked a quick glimpse at Adrian, he was looking out the window and completely silent. I put head down again, looks like it going to be another long silent wait. I felt Lissa nudge me with her elbow, I turned towards her and she spoke to me through the bond "I can sense a lot of anger coming from Adrian right now Rose, I suggest when we get back you take some time to talk to him". I nodded to her in agreement and turned to face the window. I know I've got to talk to him but it's not going to be a pleasant conversation.

The limo's door at the front opened then and Dimitri got in. I was just about to ask him if he was alright, when Lissa spoke to me again through the bond "Rose, no, something's happened, it's not the right time to speak to him now". I leaned back in the seat and just stared out the window as we drove away from the casino.

We got back to the hotel, Adrian got out of the Limo so quickly "ADRIAN" I shouted as he power walked to the entrance. I turned to Lissa "I can't go after him, it will blow our cover, go after him please", tears began to form in my eyes. "Will do Rose, don't worry" Lissa said as she ran to catch up with Adrian. "I suppose this has got something to do with my actions earlier" Dimitri said in a sort of apologetic voice. "Yes and no, it's my fault really, looks like we are all hurting someone" I said to him. He looked so sad "Roza" I cut him off there "You don't have to say anything, let's just go back to our rooms". A few tears fell from my eyes but I wiped them away and smiled. We walked to the rooms in silence, I kept my head down trying to think of what I was going to say to Adrian. We got to Dimitri and Adrian's room, I could hear Lissa and Adrian speaking.

Before I could even open the door, Adrian came out, grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the other room. I turned towards Dimitri, he was watching but soon went inside his room. We came to my room, Adrian opened the door with Lissa's key and pulls me in. At first we just stood in silence at the doorway with Adrian's back towards me. I had no idea what to say or where to move too "Sit down Rose" Adrian's voice was but a whisperer, like he was struggling to get the words out. I moved over to the sofa and took a seat, he sat down beside me but didn't make eye contact. I went to take my charm off "NO Leave it on please" Adrian said to me. I don't know what my face looked like but my heart felt like a silver stake had just gone through it. "Rose, this is going to be really hard for me to say but I know I've got to tell you" he said in a dismal voice, I couldn't speak I didn't know what I would say. "As you know, Lissa and I had a quick chat, I told her what I saw tonight, she didn't give me the answer I wanted, but she gave me the right answer" he paused and looked at me. "Rose, I've got to let you go haven't I?" I couldn't stop the tears from falling after his last words "Adrian, you always knew it was going to be hard with me, but please don't leave me, I've already lost" Adrian cut me off "Rose, that's the very point, you haven't lost anything, that's what I've got to tell you, tonight when you both looked at each other, both your aura's bonded together as one, like you were one person and you both glowed in a bright white light, no darkness anywhere", Adrian falsified a smile. "what are you trying to say" I said to him as I wiped my tears away "What I'm trying to say is tonight when Dimitri came to your rescue, your feelings for one another showed in your auras, meaning Dimitri's feelings for you are still there and I know I'm going to have to let you go now" He shrugged it off "But just because I'm letting you go now, doesn't mean I'm giving up completely" He smiled "You're half right, I did realise that I can never get over Dimitri, I will always love him, but he's not like that" Adrian lifted his right eyebrow "No your wrong, the meaning of two auras bonding together means your feelings are mutual, I've seen it before in couples, Now it's time you both stop being so stubborn and work things out, so can you please stop fighting me and go after him before I lose my nerve" he was showing a sad face again but I got up from the seat "I'm sorry Adrian, I really did love you, but just" he smiled "Just not in the same way huh, Little Dhampir". I took my leave and opened the door to find Lissa outside "He's waiting" She said.

I ran to his room, I was breathing so heavy, can what Adrian said be true, has he really changed his mind about us. I decided to stop a few feet from his door while I caught my breath. I'm not going to get my hopes up, it can't be true, and he's probably in there waiting to tell me that nothing has changed. No I can't let him see that I'm hopeful. I took a deep breath and walked the few more feet to the door. I knocked on the door and the door flew open which made me jump a little. He stood there staring at me with his own appearance. "Lissa said you wanted to speak to me" I sounded so reserved as I said that "You'd better come in" he said as he stepped to the side. My heart was thumping like crazy, I hope he can't hear it. "Roza, Oksana gave me some bad news today about my family" I didn't like the sound of that, I sat down on the sofa "what's happened" I said "Don't worry, no one is hurt as such" He sat down beside me, "Viktoria has" He paused "What about Viktoria?", Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder "She's been raped, Roza" The words didn't sink in at first but when they did, I stood up and wondered around the room "it can't be, please tell me she didn't go back to that place" I put my hands over my face as the tears began to fall. "I told her to be careful, I told her that place was bad news". I continued to hold my face but I felt two arms go around my body, so warm "Roza, she's alright, just a bit black and blue, so Oksana said". My face was buried in his chest, "I'm so sorry Dimitri, I tried to tell her" I could feel his hand stroking my head "Hush now Roza, this isn't your fault, Viktoria has always be stubborn like her brother I suppose, sadly she's had to learn her lesson the hard way" after a few seconds of silence I pulled away from his arms to wipe the tears away, "I've cried too much today" I joked, Dimitri's hands were on my shoulders as I rubbed my eyes. I pulled away from him completely as I took a step back "I'm going to go rinse my face" I said as I faked a smile. I sprinted to the bathroom and closed the door. My make up was nearly all gone when I looked in the mirror so I took my charm of and washed the rest of my make up away.

It felt wonderful to be in Dimitri's arms again, but I was scared to find out what's going to happen next, what's he going to say? I can't just stay in the bathroom all night, I've got to face him, I said I wasn't going to get my hopes up. I took a deep breath and opened the door, he was sitting on the sofa with his head down. He looked up suddenly which made me even more nervous "Roza, we need to talk", my chest started to hurt when I heard them words. I walked towards him and sat down, he didn't turn towards me, so I decided to speak first "I think I know what you're about to say?" I paused when he turned suddenly to face me. "Roza, I want to talk about what happened today, but I need you to listen" he spoke so calm and softly, all I could do was nod my head. "Thank you" he said and paused to take a breath. "I'm not going deny that nothing happened today but" he paused when I lowered my eyes away from his face "But, I'm not ready to start anything with you yet Roza, plus I still think you would be better with Adrian" I couldn't help but cut him off "Adrian has broken up with me" I kept my eyes down as I spoke, Dimitri took a breath "Yes, I thought that might be the reason why you had been crying" I looked up and made contact with his eyes "I know you told me to listen but I've got to tell you, I do love Adrian" I paused when his expression changed to look so unhappy but I continued. "The thing is I'm not in love with Adrian, I found that out today, my feelings of love towards Adrian are different to the feelings I have for you". He stopped me then "Roza" he said in a tense voice "Let me finish please" I said to him, Dimitri nodded in agreement and closed his eyes. "I know I can be childish and I know I've said some things I shouldn't have. But I've done some thinking over the last couple of days and the second you pulled me into your arms in the casino, I knew I hadn't given up on you" I paused to take a breath, he eyes were open now but he didn't speak a word "I have decided to wait for you to come back to me on your own, so I'm sort of giving up" I smirked and looked down again. He cupped my chin and softly lifted my head to face his own, his eyes widened in shock when tears fell from my eyes. "And what would you do if I never come back". I felt a sharp pain inside my chest "then I will be waiting forever" I said as my tears started to fall even more.

I closed my eyes for a second and felt his lips touch my own, I was so surprised that I had to open my eyes. Dimitri's eyes were already closed, gradually as the kiss became deeper I began to close my own again. His fingers ran through my hair and then his hand glided down my arm to my waist, I couldn't understand what was going on, but I didn't want it to stop. Our lips parted, I didn't move a muscle and kept my eyes tightly closed. His other hand tucked my hair behind my left ear and I could feel his breathe on my ear "Roza, for just one night I want to forget all the bad things that have happened and spend it with you" he paused as he took a breath "but after tonight I have a mission of my own to complete and that is to seek forgiveness. When your trial is over and you are free, I will be leaving the academy, but I promise Roza, if I succeed in my amnesty I will come back to you" I knew from the sound of his voice he was being sincere. I felt his hands wipe my tears from my face which began to fall the moment he started to speak, I open my eyes "Just one night and I will begin my wait for when you return to me" I smiled. He suddenly held me close in his arms "then I won't hold my feelings back tonight". My heart began to beat very fast after his words, my whole body went tense, I can't believe it, I'm nervous. "Relax Roza" He said as he lifted my chin and leaned in to kiss me again.

It was a soft tender kiss at first but it wasn't long before the passion took over and the kiss became more intense. I felt the zipper on my dress open and his warm hand against my back. I knew then he meant what he said about spending the night together. "Wait" I said as I broke away from his lips, he's hands shook for a second with a shocked expression on his face. "Let me shower first, it's been a long night" I said in a shy quiet voice, he began to smile "Not necessary, Roza". It's not very often I feel embarrassed, but this is one of them moments, I could feel myself blush. "Come" he said as he cradled me in his arms. He carried me over to the bed and placed me on the edge as he began to undress himself. My heart was beating incredible fast, all he had left on his body was his boxers. I took a deep breath as he approached me, "Put your head down" he said in a soft tender voice. I did as he asked and his hands began to untie the straps around my neck. "Stand up" he whispered in my ear, I raised myself off the bed and he slipped the dress over my head. Next he unhooked my bra and slowly glided it off my arms "let me take the rest off" I sounded a little panicked as I said that. With a nod of his head, I turned away from him and slipped down the rest of my lingerie. His arms went around me as soon as I straightened my body upright "Roza, still as beautiful as ever" I leaned back into his embrace and rest my head on his shoulder "Let's get into bed" he said as he kissed my neck.

At first we just held each other close and kissed, it felt like we were in another world entirely. He broke apart from my lips suddenly and began to kiss his way down my neck, around my collarbone and all over my body. I moved my left hand and place it over my mouth to drown out the sounds I was making.

After caressing my body with kisses he returned to face me again, at this time I was so aroused my body was throbbing, "Don't hold your voice back, I want to hear you" he said as he pulled my hand away from my mouth. He kissed my lips and climbed on top of my body. I was the one that broke apart from the kiss this time with a loud moan as I felt a gust of heat enter my body. He started to kiss down my neck as I collected myself. When I caught my breath I wrapped my arms around his neck. Dimitri then raised himself up slightly and he made love to me all night until I couldn't any more.

It was still dark out when I woke, Dimitri caressed my arm when he felt me move slightly, "Sleep a little longer, it's still night" he said. From the sound of his rapid heartbeat against my ear, I could tell he didn't want things to end just yet. I closed my eyes to appear I was going back asleep but I remained awake. He began to brush his fingers gentle through my hair and then caressed my cheek. "I will try not to make you wait too long, my Roza" he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. Tears welled up in my eyes but I held them back and slowly drifted back asleep.

The next time I awoke it was morning, I didn't want this night to end, but I've got to be strong now, I gave my word I would wait after this night. It was so hard to open my eyes and part from him again but we had something more important than our relationship to deal with right now. I lifted myself up slowly, my body felt so heavy but I have not felt so refreshed in a long time. I felt free of all the pain and heartache, yes I know I'm still not with Dimitri but I know now I can never love anyone else and don't want too. And I know he feels the same and I hope one day he can forgive himself and return to my side.

"Are you alright" He asked as I began to stand up "I'm fine, I just need to shower before we meet Oksana and Mark" he sighed "You know that's not what I meant" I cut him off "I know" I said as I turned to face him "I really am alright now, I finally feel like I'm going to get through all this" He looked at me with a confused expression, "Knowing you do still have feelings for me is all I needed to stop the pain I was feeling in my heart, I feel free for the first time in a long time, now it's your turn to heal yourself". Then he smiled and it wasn't fake, it was a real smile, I leaned in for one last kiss and said "Just don't make me wait too long alright" I smiled and made my way to the bathroom.

I showered as quickly as I could, put the robe on which was hanging on the door and found Lissa in the living room waiting for me "Why are" she cut in "Dimitri went to shower in our room and I brought you a change of clothes, I had them brought up from the store downstairs" she paused and started to laugh "Don't worry Rose, Adrian is down in the restaurant trying to keep himself awake, don't looked so panicked" I took a deep breath after hearing that "So what happened?" her face was beaming with excitement so I sat down beside he and told her everything that happened last night.

"Wow, and do you really think you can wait for him Rose?" I answered her with a smile and said "I know I can, because I know now my heart will always belong to him". She put her hand on my left shoulder "As long as you're happy Rose, that's all that matters", I nodded to her and smiled. "Now let's go find that brother or sister of yours to prove I'm innocent" I said as I began to get dressed.

We met Adrian down in the restaurant, Dimitri wasn't there yet. I didn't know what to expect from Adrian but he was his normal self "finally, I've been sitting here for ages waiting" he paused when his eyes made contact with mine "Where the hell is Belikov? I'm starving" he said as he smiled at me, he seems alright, I just hope it's not all an act. "Hey Little Dhampir, relax, I'm alright, besides I haven't given up remember, I've just taken a back seat for a little while" he said and shot me a wink, he's reading me again. I couldn't help but laugh though, "That's better, it's nice to hear you laugh again", Adrian smiled but that soon disappeared when Dimitri arrived at our table.

"About time Belikov", Dimitri just scowled at Adrian and sat down, Lissa called the waiter over. "What can I get you?" Lissa answered him "We'll all have the breakfast please and for drinks I think we'll need coffee". Adrian and I laughed when the waiter had gone, we sure did need coffee. Dimitri was staring at me, which made me a little uncomfortable, so I smiled at him and said "we've got a long day ahead of us, we're going need a lot of coffee, especially these two. That seemed to of broken the ice, he relaxed and I think I heard a chuckle out of him.

"Here you're drinks and your food will be with you shortly" the waiter said. After we had all finished, Adrian rang Isaac as it was time to meet up with Oksana and Mark. Adrian then rang the Witching Hour to see if Oksana and Mark are ready "Apparently Oksana left a message with the desk that we are to wait in the Lounge area for them, and the hotel will sign us in as their guests", Adrian explained to us all "Well let's get going then" Lissa said. We made our way out of the hotel, Isaac took 10 minutes to arrive and then we were on our way.

When we got to the Witching Hour, Mark was actually there waiting for us, the receptionist must have found them for us. "Hey Mark" I said as I got out the Limo. "Hey guys, what took you so long? Oksana's in the casino talking to the choreography now, he seems a nice guy but Oksana has had to tell him a little bit why we want to know about one of his old dancers, I've left her too it, I'm assuming you have all had breakfast considering how late you are" I just smiled at him "Yeah we've eaten" Mark spoke again "Well we might as well hang about in the lounge until Oksana's finished, the guy seems to like her and we don't want to overcrowd him, he does want to meet you though, Vasilisa" Lissa nodded at Mark "She's in the casino behind the stage, I'll come with you so you can get through" Lissa turned towards me "Use the bond to listen Rose" I nodded to her. "Alright guys let's get you booked in as guests then I take Vasilisa to Oksana"

We got checked in, Dimitri and I stayed in the lounge so I could concentrate on the bond, Adrian decided to check out the games room they had to pass the time. "I'm nearly there Rose, hope you're listening" Lissa said through the bond, I wish I could tell her yes but our bond is still only one sided. Lissa knocked on the door to the dressing room "Come in" a male voice spoke. Mark must be on his way to us as he wasn't with her anymore.

Lissa opened the door and made direct eye contact with the man standing next to Oksana. "This is Vasilisa, the girl I was telling you about" the man looked Lissa up and down and smiled "Hello my dear, it's nice to meet you, but before I help you, I need you to describe your father so I know you're telling the truth because I did see the dancer with one man, she never entertained anybody else". Lissa described her father's appearance and the man seemed happy with the description. "It does sound like the man she was with, but may I ask why you want to see this lady? It sounds to me it might be awkward considering the circumstances". Lissa turned to Oksana "didn't you tell him why I'm searching for her", Oksana swung her head from side to side "No I thought it would be better coming from you". Lissa turned to the man again, he was showing a confused expression "the reason for my searching is because this lady might have had a child by my father and he or she is the only family I have left" the man arched his eyebrow "But why now after all this time?" Lissa started to explain again "Because I only found out about this child a few days ago when I found a letter in my father's belongings". The man smiled "I see, well I'm afraid I can only give you her name and where she is located, I cannot give you an address as I do not have it"

"Anything will help right now and thank you "Lissa smiled, "Hold on while I get my scrapbook, I have her information in their". Lissa waited patiently while the man searched for his book, finally we have a lead.

**End of Chapter Ten**

**In the next chapter, Rose and the gang will find out what they need to know to begin their search for the half sibling.**

**Sorry to all the Adrian fans that wanted Rose and him to be together, but I just couldn't do it, I still believe Rose is meant to be with Dimitri. **

**But Adrian hasn't given up, plus Dimitri and Rose aren't together yet, things could change lol.**

**I hope you all liked the chapter, I don't know whether it's any good because I had to write it in bits. But it was the best I could do for now.**

**See you soon**


	13. Chapter 11

Hi Everyone, thank you for all your comments, again sorry for the delay.

Some of you have messaged me to ask if I'm using Jill as the half sibling, Well I could go down that road because I think that might happen in the last book myself but instead I wanted to be a little different and make up my own characters. I hope you all like my characters when you get to know them.

About my mistakes with confusing the royal court and the academy. Sorry about that, I have only read the series once so far, I guess I need to read it through once more lol. I will correct the mistakes later on but for now I'll carry on with the rest of the book.

The comment about the casino, you are correct I have never been in a casino, so forgive me for any mistakes I have made..

Anyway on to the chapter, it is a small chapter I'm afraid, I just haven't had much time to myself lately.

**Chapter Eleven**

I was getting a little impatient waiting for the guy to find his scrapbook, I could feel Lissa's frustration as well. "Ah here it is, sorry about that, someone must have moved it" He started to flip through the book but came to a sudden stop "What's happened here" He said "What's wrong" Lissa said with an anxious voice. "I'm so sorry my dear, someone has ripped the page out" Lissa looked at Oksana "Someone must of beaten us to it, can you remember anything at all about her" Lissa said, The man was obviously thinking, Oksana interrupted "Do you mind if I take a look" the man gave Oksana a puzzling expression "What at the book" Oksana swung her head from side to side "No I mean, do you mind if a take a look at your memories, I'm psychic you see" The man raised one eyebrow "I don't believe in that type of thing but you are welcome to try". Oksana walked towards him "This won't hurt but please close your eyes and open your mind to me" Oksana touched his face with both hands and closed her eyes too.

About five minutes later Oksana opened her eyes "I saw two main dancers, ballet dancers, not show girls" The guy opened his eyes "That's correct, my two stars, we don't just have showgirls here, we put on special shows to entertain the royals as well". Oksana began to speak again "Both had long black hair, blue eyes but one had darker skin, and I saw the names over the top of the stage, Zarifa and Sabrina" The guy's eyes opened wide "That's right, Zarifa is the lady you're trying to find, sadly I cannot remember her last name, but that was her real first name, Sabrina was a stage name for the other lady, Emily Mastrano" Lissa gasped "Emily Mastrano, are you sure?" Oksana turned towards Lissa "Do you know her, Vasilisa" Lissa nodded "Yes I know her, I've met her" Lissa walked closer to the gentleman "Did Emily know Zarifa well? or perhaps could Emily be the one who was with my father?" he took a breath and started to speak "Emily Mastrano did know Zarifa very well, they were close friends until Zarifa became very secretive, I'm sure you could find out more information from her and as for your other question, no Emily was not the one with your father, she was very much in love with someone else at the time, from what I've heard". Lissa looked at Oksana "I think we better get back to the others" Oksana nodded and Lissa turned back to the gentleman, held his hand "Thank you very much for your help" he smiled "If you find Zarifa, tell her Nicholas said hello and I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help" Lissa smiled and I broke the bond connection.

"Looks like it's not going to be as easy as we thought" I said to Dimitri who was still sitting next to me "what happened, Rose" He said in an eager voice. "It looks like someone is one step ahead of us, and we need to move fast, we need to call Abe" I turned towards Dimitri "Lissa found out the first name of the lady we're looking for, but someone has stolen the rest of the information from the choreography, Oksana had to go into the guys memories and she managed to see what she looks like and her first name and the guy then told them that she was part of a double act with a lady named Sabrina, whose real name was Emily Mastrano" Dimitri's eyebrows raised, I nodded to him "yep, we need Abe to talk to Emily, to find out the last name of this lady called Zarifa". Lissa and Oksana arrived then "Did you get all that Rose" Lissa said, I nodded to her "you need to call Ibrahim" Lissa nodded and she pulled out the phone from her trouser pocket.

She walked over to a quiet area where no one could listen. While we waited Oksana describe the lady to us, long black hair, deep blue eyes which did sound just like Jill's mothers, but Oksana mentioned that the lady had tanned skin. "Zarifa, what a unusual name" I said to Oksana and she replied "Yes that's because it's Arabic" I replied "Arabic, what's that all about" Oksana shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, but it means Moves with grace" Oksana started to smile at my shocked expression "Yes Rose, I like to read about names, one which may not be a surprise to you would be Vasilisa's name meaning Royal" I laughed a little "Yes that sounds about right".

Lissa returned "Well I've told Abe, he's going to speak with Emily now and told us to go back to our hotel and wait" Oksana spoke first "well it's time for us to say our farewells then" Lissa gasped 'Wait you're leaving" Oksana nodded "I'm afraid so, we've helped you find your next lead but we have to return to our home now, this is your mission, your journey, not ours" Oksana walked towards Lissa, hugged her and whispered something to her. Lissa started to cry "I'm really glad I met you" Oksana smiled and walked towards me. "All of you are always welcome to come visit us, don't be strangers". She hugged me and whispered to me "You have a great future ahead of you Roza, just wait patiently and everything will come to rights in the end" she smiled when she saw tears fall from my eyes then she turned towards Dimitri, he stood up and held out his right hand. Oksana took his hand "It was nice to have met you Dimitri Belikov and I will make sure to tell your family you are doing well" Dimitri nodded. Oksana spun around to face Lissa and I and with a clap of her hand she said "Right then, now all we need to do is find that husband of mine and Adrian". After wiping my tears away I managed to say "Adrian is in the games room, maybe Mark is there too"

We made our way to the games room, I was correct, Adrian and Mark were playing pool together. "Hi guys" Adrian said. "Having fun" Oksana said to Mark, "Just a bit of male bonding" Mark smiled. Adrian probably needed sometime away from me, "Find out anything interesting" Adrian said with a smile. Lissa nodded "yes but not as much as we hoped to find and the bad news is someone else is a step ahead of us". Adrian's smile vanished from his face "What?" Lissa just swung her head back and forth "We'll discuss it later at the hotel, first we need to say goodbye to Oksana and Mark, they are going home". Adrian turned to Mark "You're not joining the fight then" Oksana answered Adrian "No, Mark has been out of training for a long time, and besides this is your fight. But there are ways of keeping in contact with you all if you need our help" Adrian, Lissa and I all smiled at Oksana's last comment. Oksana and Mark said their farewells to us all, "Take care all of you" Oksana said as they made their way to the elevator, when the doors closed, Lissa made the call to Isaac to pick us up.

When we got back to the hotel, we separated and went to our own rooms. Lissa made her way to the bedroom straight away to sleep. I assume Adrian did the same. I stayed in the living room with the mobile so it wouldn't wake Lissa. I fell asleep on the sofa eventually and was soon surrounded by the usual scenery when Adrian visits "Hey little Dhampir" well at least he sounds cheerful "Aren't you suppose to be resting" He smiled at me, "I am resting, but thought I'd pay a visit so you can fill me in on what happened this morning" I nodded and sat down. After explaining everything to Adrian, he said "I can't believe Jailbait's, I mean Jill's mother is involved in all this, Was the man positive Emily isn't the women who was with Lissa's father" I nodded "He seemed very sure" Adrian shrugged his shoulders "it would of been so much easier if it was Jill's mother, but never mind, at least we've got a good lead now". I smirked a little "Well at least one of us is optimistic" He chuckled and put his arm around me "We'll succeed Rose, I know we will". I smiled to myself, "I'm glad you're not angry with me Adrian, I think I would really miss all this". His hand gripped my arm a little tighter "I'm still angry, but not with you Rose, but let's forget all that right now, besides I haven't given up remember, I still have a chance by the looks of things" I started to laugh a little and put my head on his shoulder "I'm just glad you're still here" he sighed "I'll stay with you for as long as you allow me too" he sounded so serious but before I could answer I was awoken by the ringing of the mobile.

I rushed to pick up the mobile "Hello" I said in a relieved voice that I answered it in time. "Rose, is that you?" it was Abe "Yep it's me" he signed "For a second there I thought no one was going to answer, anyway I have spoken to Emily Mastrano" he paused for a moment "It was a little hard to get the information out of her at first but it's funny when I mentioned I was your father, she told me everything she knew, are you good friends with her?" I answered "No, we've barely spoken, but we do know her daughter quite well, Jill" Abe continued "I see, well she explained that she used to dance with a women who had a similar look to her own and that they were a double act on stage, she said her name was Zarifa Valdez" he took a breath "I have informed Sydney and she is trying to trace her now" I interrupted "what else did you find out?"

He began again "Apparently Emily was very close with Zarifa, they even fell pregnant around the same time and gave birth in the same hospital." Again a quick pause "They both had a daughter but when Emily went to visit Zarifa, she was gone and never heard from her again, but she did tell me that Zarifa always dreamed of opening a dance studio in Los Angeles, That's what I've got Sydney checking on now". I sighed "Long shot but try searching for a studio called move with grace" he answered "And why is that?" he sounded intrigued "It's something Oksana mentioned about Zarifa meaning Moves with grace" I laughed to myself, it was definitely a long shot "I will tell Sydney, but while you are waiting get everything together and check out of the hotel, you've been there long enough. Call Isaac and wait near the airport, I'm sending you over to New Orleans to pick up Sydney, you're going to need someone like her just in case you run into any trouble" He just hung up after that, no goodbye or anything "Bye then" I said to an empty room.

After I processed the information for a few moments I got up, grabbed our bag, gathered all the stuff out of the bathroom and just shoved it all in. Then I made my way to the bedroom. A few quick shoves and Lissa woke up "hhmm, what's happening" she said as she yawned. "It's time to go Lissa, Abe rang and we are to wait at the airport for further instructions" I said, she jumped up and was wide awake "Let's go" she said, I laughed at how serious her face was "Calm down Lissa, first get the rest of the stuff packed and I'll go get the guys" she smiled and nodded.

I made my way to the guy's room and knocked on the door before I entered. Dimitri's head appeared over the sofa, he must of been sleeping "Rose, everything alright?" I see he's started to just call me Rose again, but I suppose it's better that way. "Yes everything is fine, but I have instructions from Abe to pack everything and wait by the airport" Dimitri was already making his way to the bedroom before I'd even finished speaking. I hurried over and helped Dimitri get all the stuff together and packed it in Adrian's bag. I walked over to where Adrian was sleeping "Time to get up" I said as I shook him. He started to smile "I'll wake up if I get a kiss" I heard loud footsteps coming towards me then "Enough, this is not the time for playing childish games". At first I thought maybe Dimitri was jealous but the sound of his voice was more like a teacher scolding one of his students. It was very effective, Adrian jumped up from the bed "What's going on" he said in a panic. "It's alright, everything is fine, we just need to gather everything and get to the airport" Adrian nodded and finished packing the rest of the stuff.

We met Lissa outside of the other room "Got everything" I said, she nodded "yep, let's get out of here". I called Isaac in the elevator but Abe had already rung him, he told me he's already waiting outside.

Dimitri, Lissa and I went on ahead to the car while Adrian checked out, it shouldn't take him too long as the usually receptionist wasn't on duty. Adrian joined us ten minutes later and I told them everything Abe had told me. Dimitri spoke first "Why are we going over to New Orleans first?" I turned towards him "We have to pick up Sydney the Alchemist, we will need someone like her in case we bump into any Strigoi" He nodded to me. Then I saw Adrian grinning "You can wipe that grin of your face, we might not even be going to LA yet. Anyway we'll have a lot of work to do, no time for playing around". Adrian laughed "I'm sure we can fit a bit of sightseeing in Rose".

Now all we need is Abe to give us the details of our flight. "Next stop New Orleans" I said to them all, I wonder how Sydney will react to having two Dhampir and two Moroi around her.

**End of Chapter Eleven**

Again sorry for the short chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it though. I have been drafting ideas on how I'm going to progress with the story. I've got a big exciting ending which I've thought up with lots of twists to it, but that's a little while away yet lol.

I'm so excited for the new book, it's not long now but long enough lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing.

But before I go, I have a question, what do you all prefer, shorter chapters like this one or the bigger chapters like chapter ten?

P.S. I just pre-ordered the Vampire Academy Graphic Novel, coming out August 2011, Can't wait.

If anyone saw my comment on the official cast of vampire academy movie, I got the information from a friend but turns out she was messing around lol, sorry :-(


	14. Author's Notes 3

Hi Everyone

So sorry I haven't been updating my story.

I've just been so busy. But I am still doing my story gradually.

I'm currently studying accountancy to make my job a little easier and got a little behind with it, so I had to stop writing for a little while.

I know the book will be out now and some of you might already have it. But I hope you continue to read my story as well.

Sorry again to all my readers.

Debs

P.s. I've got a chapter nearly done and hope to upload this weekend. I really do love writing so please don't think I've stopped.

Thanks again for all the comments. 


	15. Chapter 12

Hi Everyone

Finally back again, it's getting so close to Christmas now.

Anyway on to the chapter, hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Twelve**

It wasn't long before we arrived in New Orleans; we had the same pilot as last time. He hung around as he expected he would be needed again. A car was waiting for us as well which took us straight to the hotel.

The details of our hotel and that were in the car on a piece of paper from Sydney. "You'll be staying at this hotel as my private guests, feel free to make up your own names, see you soon.

The Hotel was very close to the Airport, it didn't take long to book in. We had one big room with a separate bedroom with four beds. When we got to the room, a few minutes after arriving, the room's telephone started to ring,

"Hello" I said, "Is Rose there?" It was Sydney "It's me Sydney, pay no attention to my voice, it's being masked".

"Oh yes, Abe did mention something about that, Anyway I'm glad you all arrived safely, I'll be coming over to you now" She said. "See you soon then". I said to her and she hung up.

"Sydney's on her way over now, I don't think we'll be staying here long" I said to them all. "Can we really trust this human" Dimitri said. "She's an Alchemist, and she helped me out a lot when?" I stopped myself then but he knew what I was going to say. "If you trust her then I will too" I nodded to him.

"I can't wait to meet her" Lissa said.

We all sat down in the living area while we waited, there wasn't much else we could do really except wait. It was over half an hour before Sydney arrived, there was a knock at the door. "Coming" I shouted.

I opened the door and there she was, "I'm assuming you're Rose" She said with her eyebrow lifted. "Yep, it's me, come in and I'll take my charm off". She stepped inside and made her way to the chair furthest away from the rest of the gang.

"Still got issues with all kinds of vampire then" I said to her, she glared at me then looked at the others. By then we all had taken of our charms. She looked at Dimitri first, looking straight into his eyes.

"It's alright, he's Dhampir again, like me, you've got nothing to worry about" I said to her. She responded but didn't look away from him "I'll be the judge of that" she said.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done so by now" Dimitri said. Sydney rose one eyebrow "Doesn't harm to take precautions, Dimitri Belikov".

Then we heard Adrian laugh "Oh Rose, I like her" He said as he kept chuckling. I shot him a glare "Behave Adrian".

Adrian got up and walked over to Sydney, she responded by standing up, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Adrian" He said as he put his hand out to her.

Sydney's face did soften, but she didn't shake his hand "I'm Sydney, It's nice to meet you all" she said as she nodded to all of them. Adrian put his hand back down and looked a little disappointed. "Don't worry Adrian, she was like that with me at first" I said to him, he just shrugged his shoulders and sat back down again.

"Let me introduce you to Vasilisa" I said, Lissa got up and made her way over, but kept a small distance to make Sydney fell comfortable. "Hello, Rose has told me a lot about you, I hope we succeed in finding you half sibling" Sydney sounded so formal, but that's understandable.

"So did you find out anything, or are we at a loss" Sydney turned to me. "I found the studio" She said, blunt and straight to the point. She smiled "It wasn't going well at first, but when you gave Abe that piece of information, I found the dance studio straight away" She chuckled.

"That was Oksana, looks like lucks on my side for now" I said. We were interrupted then "If you have found the studio, then why are we just sitting around doing nothing, let's go" Dimitri said in an eager voice.

Sydney turned back to him "I thought you might want to rest, especially since two of you are Moroi and its daylight". Sydney sounded very smug when she said that, Dimitri just huffed and let it go.

Sydney turned towards Lissa "You two might want to go and rest as we will be setting off as soon as night comes". Lissa nodded and walked towards the bedroom, Adrian followed while yawning.

Sydney looked at Dimitri "You can leave us too, I'm sure you need to rest too" she said while glaring. Dimitri glared back "it's alright Sydney, he can stay, and he'll need to be filled in on everything too".

Sydney looked back at me with one eyebrow raised and then looked back to Dimitri "Fine, just keep your distance" she said in a sharp tone towards Dimitri.

"That will not be a problem" he said.

Sydney sat back down after that and I did the same. "Well the good news is that I found a dance studio in Los Angeles with the name Move with Grace, the bad news is that I couldn't find out who it is owned by, it's like the information has been blocked from access."

She paused for a second "But I believe it's too much of a coincident to not be correct, and you haven't got anything else to go on. I have got someone working on finding this lady Zarifa, but judging from the situation, we haven't got the time to sit and wait" Sydney stopped talking then and waited for one of us to speak.

I was just about to speak but Dimitri beat me to it "Then all we can do is hope your assumption turns out to be correct" he said in a stern voice.

And then they were back to glaring at each other again "It's better than nothing Dimitri" I said as I smiled slightly. Dimitri turned towards me with a softer face and nodded.

Sydney got up suddenly and made her way to the door "Anyway I'll leave you two to rest now but be ready when night falls." She said before she went out the door.

Dimitri looked at me then "She doesn't seem to like me very much". I started to chuckle a little "Don't worry, she doesn't like any kind of vampire, even us Dhampir, it took me quite a while to get her to trust me".

I stopped laughing then "Although She maybe more distant towards you because you were once" I stopped, I just couldn't say the word. Dimitri nodded though "I see, that's understandable".

I smirked a little "Don't take it too seriously, she's here to help." I said to him. "Let's get some rest". He nodded in agreement and we made our way to the bedroom.

My bed was right next door to Dimitri, I couldn't help myself but watch him as he lay on top of the covers. My mind was still going over what happened between us. I don't regret telling him that I would wait for him, but how long would I be waiting. Will he really disappear from my life, could I let him?

So many thoughts were going through my head until I saw him turn towards me. His eyes were still wide open and staring straight at me. "Roza get some rest" he whispered. "How did you" he cut me off "I knew you would be still awake" He said as he gave me a small smile.

I smiled back and shut my eyes.

I was expecting the usually visit from Adrian, but he never showed. But I must say, it was nice to finally have a peaceful sleep.

"Rose, it's nearly time to go" I heard someone say in a gentle voice. I opened my eyes and Dimitri was standing over me. My heart started to thump, "everything's packed, go freshen up a little" he said. I smiled and made my way to the bathroom, what a lovely way to be woken up.

By the time I got out of the bathroom, Sydney had arrived "Hey Rose, ready to go" she said. I nodded "Of course".

"There is a car waiting downstairs to take us to the airport, Abe has prepared everything to fly us out to Los Angeles in the private plane you've been using. But he's told us to be careful, Los Angeles will be full of guardians". The old man is right, we'll have to keep a low profile, I turned to Adrian, "Did you hear that Adrian, no messing around" I smiled as he started to laugh.

"A bit of sightseeing will be alright, don't worry so much" He said as he started to laugh. Dimitri and Sydney weren't impressed at all. "Let's go" Sydney said as she began to walk to the door.

Sydney checked us out of the hotel while we went to the car. "I had no visit from you this morning" I said to Adrian, I probably shouldn't have asked as he had a great big grin on his face. "So you missed me then" He said in an eager voice. "No, it was quite nice to have a quiet sleep, just wondering what you were up to instead" I said with a smile on my face. Adrian started to laugh "That was cruel, if you must know I was checking in with Christian and Mia, I haven't spoken to them since we left. Christian wasn't very happy at all"

Everything went silent then and in a quiet voice "How is he?" Lissa said. "They're doing fine, although Christian was asking a lot of questions, but I didn't tell him anything, which didn't make him any happier". Lissa sighed a little "I bet he's really angry about the fact we can't tell him anything, what else did he say?"

"Well good news and bad news really" Adrian's smile began to disappear. "Spit it out Adrian" I said. "Well for one, our time limit has been split in half".

"WHAT" I shouted, Adrian shuddered and I turned to Sydney. "Did Abe mention any of this to you"? She nodded "Yes but I didn't want to alarm you".

"How can you not tell us, that means we've only just got over a week left before they come after us" I wasn't shouting when I said this, but my voice was loud.

"Calm down Rose" I heard Dimitri say in his usual calm voice. "How can I be calm"? Dimitri cut me off, "If we all start to panic, we won't get anywhere, now calm down" He said in a stern voice. "Now tell us what else was said, Adrian".

Adrian shot Dimitri a glare, "as I was saying" he took a breath, but before he could begin, Sydney interrupted. "We're here, we'll discuss the rest later on the plane".

The car drove us right near the plane, it really does help having money on our side. It was the same Pilot again as well, "Alright James, seems you've got no one else to fly around" He smiled "Well I did but this is more fun, plus it's always a pleasure to see you Rose, well the real you". He smiled again.

I can't believe it, this guys flirting with me, he best be careful. If looks could kill, both Adrian and Dimitri were glaring at him but that didn't seem to worry him. I think he was only messing around anyway.

"Let's go then, get yourself settled".

It wasn't long before we were in the air again "Okay Adrian, let's finish the conversation we were having earlier". "Well Christian said the council gathered again and decided to shorten the time frame, he doesn't know why, maybe some of the royals influenced it. They did question them on our location, but they know nothing. After that he had nothing else to report".

"So no one suspects who they really are" I said, 'Not as yet" Adrian said, but judging from his face, he's not telling me something. "Adrian what aren't you telling me?"

He signed a little "These charms aren't going to last much longer Rose, Lissa and I am growing weaker every day". Then I heard Lissa shout "ADRIAN". She said in a loud stern voice, which isn't like her at all.

I must admit, I have felt the darkness around her, but it does not enter me because of the charm I have on. "Lissa, maybe I should take this charm of, so some of". Lissa shouted "NO, IM FINE". She paused for a second "I'm handling it Rose, don't worry, Oksana taught me a lot when she was with me" Lissa spoke calmer now.

"Are you alright" I said to Adrian. He shrugged his shoulders "Yeah I'm alright, but I could do with a drink" He said as he smiled. "I'm sure you could".

"Vasilisa, don't push yourself too hard, we can manage without the charms, just concentrate on Mia and Christian" Dimitri said as he put his hand on her shoulder, speaking in a soothing voice. "I'm fine Dimitri, don't worry" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

I felt a little jealous when he touched Lissa so gently, but what am I thinking, I'm just being stupid. "Lissa if it does get too much, you've got to tell me alright" I said to her, she smiled and nodded.

I cannot believe I forgot what happens to Lissa, when she uses her power too much.

Several moments later we had arrived in Los Angeles. As always a driver was waiting for us. I told James the pilot, "Hopefully this will be our last stop before going back". He smiled "Yes and I'll be here to fly you back" he smiled and I nodded.

"Let's go Rose, no time to waste" Sydney said as she grabbed my arm to pull me away. "Stop flirting with the pilot" she said. I shrugged my shoulders "He started it", Sydney glared at me for a second. She wasn't the only one glaring either.

I saw Dimitri watching from afar with one eyebrow raised, "No harm in a little flirting while waiting" I said to Dimitri as I chuckled. He wasn't amused, "You can flirt all you want with me, little Dhampir" Adrian said as he put his arm around me.

Although it's nice to see Dimitri jealous, but when Adrian said that, it reminded me that Adrian is still hurting. I don't want to play with Adrian's anymore than I already have. "I'll keep that in mind" I said as I smiled.

We got into the car, we couldn't see the driver "Where are we going this time". Sydney answered "We're staying with an acquaintance of Abe's, While you were all talking on the plane, I gave him a call and told him about the situation with Vasilisa, that if the charms fail, we will need somewhere out of site" Sydney explained. "I suppose that's best, but involving another person should have been our decision". I was a little annoyed that Abe had involved someone we didn't know.

"The guy who owns the house is actually away, that's why he asked him, and before you ask, the Butler or one of the maids will let us in after hearing the pass code".

"Butler and maids, so basically we're going to some rich guy's house". Sydney nodded at me "So what's the pass code?" She frowned "He said Zmey" I started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

I stopped laughing to speak "I sometimes call him that, well at least I won't forget it".

It took a while to get to the house, it was so big, like a palace, I don't know where we are as the windows were blacked out on the limo for Lissa and Adrian. I assume this car actually belongs to the guy who lives here. "Wow, where the hell are we?"

Sydney answered "I don't know and we don't need to know as the driver will take us anywhere we want to go".

"Fine with me" Adrian said.

The Butler had already opened the door for us, "Evening" he said. He was quite good looking and young. He allowed us through after hearing the pass code, we explored the house a little then had a late supper. They had also prepared a couple of humans for Lissa and Adrian.

After all that, Lissa and Adrian went to rest as the sun began to rise. Sydney said she was going to explore the area and find a computer away from the area. I decided to explore the place some more.

I sauntered down the long hallway that joined all the rooms. There was a painting after each door, never one for art really, but one painting caught my interest.

It was a portrait of my mother, "So not just a friend then Zmey, possibly a rival as well" I laughed to myself. "It's nice to hear you laugh again Roza", I turned and saw Dimitri leaning against the wall. My heart began to beat very fast, "I've been laughing". Dimitri swung his head from side to side "I mean your real laugh, not the fake one you have been showing".

I turned my head back to the painting "not much to laugh about these days". I felt him approach and place his hands on my shoulders. I shuddered "You will once this is all over" this was too much for me to handle, I wanted to turn around and kiss him.

"So that is what you found funny, a portrait of your mother in another man's home" he chuckled a little. It been a while since I had heard him laugh, it left me speechless so I nodded my head.

Then a few tears began to fall from my eyes, one landed on Dimitri's hand. Suddenly he hugged me tightly from behind "Roza please don't cry, I'm trying to sort my demons out, I just can't help wanting to be near you since that night. I'm probably hurting you more now than I was before." He placed his head down on one of my shoulders.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, Roza" he said as he let go and stepped back. I could still feeling the warmth around my body where his arms hand been. I turned towards him with tears falling from my eyes "I'm still waiting aren't I, no matter how much it hurts," He pulled me into his embrace "Roza" he said softly as he held me tight.

After a couple of minutes he loosened his arms around me and lifted my chin up with his hand. I closed my eyes and he kissed me softly at first but it soon changed in to a passionate embrace of lips. He pulled my hips closer to his body with his hands.

Then he suddenly snapped his lips from mine, he probably didn't realise what he was doing. I lowered my head thinking here it comes the, we shouldn't be doing this thing.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered "Roza, come with me to my room". At first I didn't think I heard right, but I looked up at him and he smiled.

When we made love it felt different from before, but just being with him was like pure bliss, I couldn't believe this was happening. "Dimitri, please don't leave me" I said as I drifted of asleep.

The sun went down and I was awoken with a door crashing open and Lissa shouting, "Adrian, Rose isn't in her?" then I heard Lissa gasp "Rose".

I opened my eyes as I lifted myself up "Lissa what's with the wake up, wait a minute did you say" I turned and saw Adrian beside me. Then Dimitri walked in and I suddenly turned and he looked so hurt, he turned quickly and walked straight out. "Dimitri" I shouted as tears came flowing down my face.

I turned to Adrian "What did you do, Why did you, How could you?" He leaned forward to try to hug me "Rose, I Love you". I Slapped his arms out of the way "NO, DON"T TOUCH ME" I screamed as I gathered the sheet and ran out the door.

I ran towards Dimitri, "Please stop, it's not what it seems". He came to a stop, turned to face me "I don't own you Roza, your free to do what you want, and I'm pleased you finally moved on" he said trying to smile.

I stopped running then and he turned his back on me and walked away. I couldn't utter one word to stop him, I was frozen until I felt myself fall to the floor on my knees. "No it's not what it seems" I said quietly as I began to cry into my hands.

Then I heard Lissa running towards me "Rose, Rose" she shouted. She put her arms around me "Come on, come with me" she helped me up and I walked to her room like an empty shell of a person. My heart felt like it had been ripped in two. "Sit" she said.

"What just happened" I spoke quietly raising my head to look up at Lissa who was standing over me. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" I shouted, and then everything went black, like I couldn't see anything around me. The last thing I heard and felt was Lissa shaking me and shouting my name.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sorry if people don't like the drama I've put in, it's vital for my ending lol. I know what you are all going to be thinking that's going to happen in my ending, but you might be surprised.

I have just read the last book, I loved it. A few surprises but I kind of knew some of the things which happened were going to happen.

I'm going to carry on with my version of the story; I'm not going to change any of my ideas just because I've read the book now.

I loved Richelle's version, but I also like my own version as well lol.

I must admit though, some of the things she's put in the book, I was going to do in a way too lol.

Anyway onto my next chapter, hope to have a little more time now that it's Christmas and I've finally got everything done and prepared.

Hope everyone has a lovely Christmas and New Year,

I can't wait for the Graphic novels of Vampire Academy to come out; I have them on pre-order already. Plus I'll be waiting for the sequel as well.


	16. Chapter 13

Hello Everyone

Hope you didn't get too upset with my last chapter.

So on to the next one, hope you enjoy it. Remember please comment, I love to hear from you all.

Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and New Year.

**Chapter Thirteen**

I was in complete darkness until a bright light came towards me, "Hello Rose" I recognised the voice straight away, "Hi Oksana". She gave me a sad smile.

"Oh Rose, You look a mess", she said in worried voice. "Yeah I've been through hell, but you already knew something was going to happen, why else would you be here?"

Oksana looked to the ground "I didn't know what though, I'm sorry Rose"

I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes which were constantly falling "I can't believe that he would do something like this, using spirit on me". I put my hands to my face, I couldn't stop the tears. I felt Oksana's arms go round me.

"I know this is going to be hard to hear right now Rose, but I must say it". She paused a moment and I screamed "I HATE HIM".

Oksana pulled me closer, "I know Rose, but you have to know he lost control, as you said he's not the type of person to something like this, it was the Darkness Rose. Using too much spirit made him lose control, but instead of making him aggressive like what happens to Vasilisa, it did the opposite, it made him take what he desired. And you know he". She paused as I started to shake.

"I'm sorry Rose, I know this is hard, especially considering what he did. But you need to somehow block this memory right now, he's still needed on this mission. I can help you block it if you will let me".

I pushed myself out of her arms "No, I'm not that weak, I want to remember everything." She nodded to me. I had finally stopped crying.

"I understand what you're trying to say Oksana, but what he did is unforgivable, I'm going to need time, but as you said, we still need him and that will be the only reason which will hold me back from KICKING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM". I shouted the last part and it made Oksana jump a little.

"You will forgive him in time Rose, you'll see, but for now it's time for me to go, you got work to do". She raised herself up, as did I. "Oksana, I'm really glad you came, thank you", I smiled a little and she nodded to me "Good Luck and stay safe" she said as she disappeared.

I woke up feeling awful, my eyes stunk and my head was banging. Mind you what do you expect after crying so much.

Nobody was around so I took my chance and locked myself in the bathroom. I felt so dirty, so I scrubbed myself until I felt sore. I was thinking to myself, why didn't I notice the difference, why didn't my body tell me something was wrong. But then I thought maybe I just ignored everything which was warning me.

I kept on debating everything in head until I heard someone come into the room. Someone knocked on the bathroom door "Rose". I began to relax at the sound of her voice, it was Lissa. "Rose, answer me" she sounded worried.

"I'm taking a bath Lissa, I won't be long" I said as I pulled myself out. I put the robe on which was hanging on the door, even though this place is not a hotel, it was like one. I opened the bathroom door and Lissa was just putting some clothes out for me.

"I found them in the wardrobe, it seems like a lot people stay here". She looked me straight in the eyes with such a glum expression. But I ignored it and put the clothes on she had picked out for me. It was just a pair of blue jeans and a pale blue top.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better now" I said to her which she answered straight after I finished speaking "Do you?"

"Lissa, I'm fine, I'm handling it, try not to worry, it won't make me feel any better". She made a huge sigh. "You're not alright, Rose, no one would be after". She paused when she saw my expression change from sort of calm to anger. "Sorry, I won't say anymore" she said as she lowered her head.

My expression calmed again "Oksana helped me Lissa while I was asleep, I won't hurt him, so don't worry, but" I paused for a second and Lissa raised her head again. I looked into her eyes "I won't forgive him, Lissa, no matter what influence he was under".

Tears began to fall from Lissa's eyes and she flopped down on the bed "Oh Rose, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have had him help me, and then the darkness wouldn't off". I sat down beside her and hugged her "Hush, this isn't your fault, he willingly helped, do not blame yourself for this Lissa". I wiped away her tears "aren't you suppose to be comforting me, not the other way round' I said as I chuckled a little and she smiled.

I took a look outside the window then, it was still dark "How long have I been out? And how did you get me to this room?" Lissa explained "The butler heard the shouting and came to see if everything was alright. He saw you and carried you here but asked no questions. As for how long you've been asleep, not long, only a couple of hours". I didn't like the fact that the butler had seem me in that state, but at least it was still night.

Lissa was just about to say something but I cut her off "enough on this then, we've got more important things to do". I stood up and helped her up too "I haven't told him yet Rose". I knew who she was talking about, but I just nodded to her. "Everyone is in the main living room, including" and that's the last word she said while we made our way to them.

Lissa entered the room first and I followed up behind and the first one to speak was Sydney "What the hell happened earlier, I heard shouting" she looked straight at me. "Nothing you need to know, it has nothing to do with the mission." I said to her, she didn't like my answer but she seemed to except it.

I didn't look at Adrian or Dimitri, but I knew they were watching, I took a seat on one of the sofas away from them both. Lissa sat down beside me..

I took a deep breath and raised my head "Well, considering we've only got a week, I think we'd better get busy". I paused for a second "Me, Lissa and Sydney will go to the studio alone and see if we can find this Zarifa lady".

Dimitri interrupted me "Rose, I don't think that is a good idea, we need to stick together". I turned towards him and glared at him. I wasn't just angry at Adrian, I was also angry at Dimitri. To think after everything I said to him, that I was going to wait for him, does he really think I would jump into bed with the nearest guy?

"Well I'm afraid you have no say in the matter, I decide who goes where from now on". Dimitri knew I was serious, but a little confused at the tone of my voice.

"He's right Rose" Adrian spoke in sheepish voice. I turned quickly to Adrian and he jumped at the glare I gave him.

"This isn't up for discussion" I growled.

"Let's go" I said next and lifted myself from the sofa.

Dimitri grabbed my arm as I turned to walk towards the door "Rose what is wrong with you?". I snapped my arm out of his hand, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I glared at him. "That's not up for discussion either right now".

He didn't like my answer, so he turned to Lissa "what is going on Vasilisa?" But before she could answer I was walking up to Adrian. His head was facing the floor but he soon raised it when he heard me approach.

"Maybe you would like to explain to everyone what happened", I couldn't believe how cruel my own voice sounded.

"Rose, I'm, ugh" Adrian dropped to floor as I punched him in the stomach. "Just be thankful it was your stomach" I said as I walked off.

I put my charm on and signalled Lissa and Sydney to follow me out the door.

As soon as I got outside I took a huge breath to calm myself.

"Wow I really missed something didn't I" Sydney said. I didn't turn to her, I just said "you could say that".

Lissa spoke next "you said you weren't going to hurt him" she said in a quiet voice.

"I didn't hurt him, much" I said a little harshly. "Maybe you'll explain everything to me later, for now let's get going, I've already given the address to the driver" Sydney said.

I nodded and we got into the car which was waiting for us at the bottom of the steps.

We didn't speak much in the car, I was just staring at the black windows thinking what Dimitri might be doing to Adrian right about now. Whatever he does, he deserves it, whether he was in control or not.

We were on the road for quite a while, "We're here" Sydney said loudly. "The car will be waiting around the corner so he doesn't draw too much attention". I started to make my way inside but Lissa grabbed my arm.

"Maybe I should go in first considering you two appear human". Lissa was right; it would look odd to have two humans in front. I let her pass and Sydney and I followed behind.

We got to the front desk, there was a Moroi woman at the desk but she wasn't the one we were looking for. "May I help you?" She asked.

"We're looking for Zarifa" Lissa said friendly, as she knew her. "And you are?" the women said with one eyebrow raised.

"My name is Mia Rinaldi, I was told to see her about joining the studio". The women smiled "Oh I see, well you can speak to me then, I'm her partner in the business".

This was going to be hard to get around, Lissa began to speak again "I mean no offence to you, but I was told to speak to Zarifa, you see I have financial difficulties and was told Zarifa could help me".

"Who told you this?" the women demanded. Lissa what are you doing? I was thinking to myself.

"Emily Mastrano" Lissa said.

The women started writing down on a piece of paper "Here, I don't know exactly where she lives as she never told me. But if anyone ever mentioned that name, I'm to tell you where bouts you can find her, the rest is up to you".

She gave Lissa the piece of paper "Thank you" Lissa said and we walked towards the door. Before we opened the door the women shouted "It's funny, just the other day two gentlemen were looking for Zarifa".

Lissa turned back to her "WHO?" she said a little loudly which startled the women.

"I'm afraid they didn't give their names and I can't seem to remember what they looked like". She said.

Lissa spoke to me through the bond "another spirit user by the looks of it" I nodded to her in agreement. Who was the question?

"We'll be on our way then, thank you again" Lissa said.

Lissa opened the piece of paper when we got outside, Elysian Park was the name of our next location". Sydney said "Well let's go, I'll get the driver to drop me off at the computer place I found earlier, you two can go back and explain everything to the guys".

As Sydney said, we dropped her off at this little library where it had a few computers and we travelled back to the house. "I wonder who these people were, It's got to be a spirit user, I'm just hoping it's not who I think it is" Lissa said to me.

I knew what she was thinking, as I was thinking the same thing. "Let's just pray we find her first".

We arrived back at the house, nobody was there to greet us, well except the butler. "Forgive us for not being around this morning, we thought it would be best to stay away while discussions were going on", he said to us.

"Thank you for putting it so delicately and no worries" Lissa said to him. He smiled and opened the door for us. "If you are looking for the gentlemen, they are resting in their rooms. I will get one of the maids to alert them of your return" Lissa nodded to him.

"Gentlemen, that's an understatement" I said in a sarcastic tone. The butler didn't react to my sarcasm, he kept his face expressionless.

Lissa and I sat down in the main living room while we waited. We didn't speak one word to each other. I assume she was caught up in her thoughts as much as I was. I don't know how this is going to go, I'm so angry but also so hurt, I don't know which one of my emotions is going to strike first.

Then I heard footsteps approaching, I took a deep breath and thought to myself, keep calm Rose.

Adrian and Dimitri entered the living room and sat in one of the armchairs, Lissa and I were on the sofa. Adrian kept his head down and Dimitri looked straight into my eyes with a confused but angry expression.

"First things first, we've found the location of where Zarifa is, but sadly no address. Hopefully when we get there, people will know her. The other problem is someone else is still a step ahead of us and from what we found out, a Spirit User" I said to them all.

This caught Adrian's attention and he finally raised his head, "Do you think it could be". Lissa cut him off "We don't know as yet, we're hoping it isn't".

Dimitri was still staring into my eyes which were a little distracting but I carried on anyway. "Sydney is looking the location up now and will update Abe. As soon as she gets back we'll be on our way"

I got up to leave the room but was interrupted by a loud voice "While we are waiting, I would like to know what was going on earlier" Dimitri said while looking at me.

I shot a quick glance towards Adrian who had his head down facing the floor again. Then I looked at Lissa as I heard the words through our bond "I'll do it". I smiled and began to walk away.

I heard Dimitri move out of his seat but Lissa must off cut him off before he could speak "I will explain what happened" She said is a stern voice.

I didn't go to my own room or anybody else's, I kept on walking down the hallway, trying each door and managed to find one unlocked. It was obviously from all the books in the room, it was the library.

I wasn't really in the mood for any type of reading but it was a nice room and quiet. I sat down on this chair which was like a bed, it's was lovely and comfy. I didn't want to think about anything that happened so I laid down. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes as I shut them and then drifted of asleep.

The next thing I knew the sun was up, "Morning already" I said to myself, but I wasn't alone "Morning Roza" Dimitri said softly to me. I jumped a little at the sound of his voice and turned towards him with my face staring at the floor. He sat in the armchair next to me, "Roza look at me" in the same calm soft voice.

I stood up and turned my back on him and as I heard him lift from the chair I said "Right now I can't". I didn't want to do this right now, tears were already starting to fall again, I'm so sick of crying. These two guys have made me into such a cry baby. I quickly wiped the stray tears from my face and felt two arms go around me.

I gasped at the touch of his arms, I knew it was definitely Dimitri this time, "I'm sorry" he said as his arms went tighter around me. Just two words and I felt myself sink back into his embrace.

I don't know why I couldn't sense the difference before. After a couple of minutes had passed he said "It's time to go". Then his arms left my body but not before leaving a kiss on my shoulder where it joined my neck.

"Go freshen yourself up, we'll be waiting for you in the living area". I took a deep breath and ran quickly to my room to freshen up. Once I done that I joined the others.

They were all sitting in silence, Sydney spotted me first "Ready to get going". I nodded to her "Let's go" I said in an eager voice. I noticed when I looked around Adrian wasn't in sight.

"Where is he?" I said as I turned to Lissa.

"He's in the car waiting, he thought it might be easier" she said. "It would be easier if he stayed here" Dimitri said bluntly.

I turned to him, "The first priority is the mission and we still need his help". I paused for a short moment and then I couldn't help but say "well at least I know he's still alive" I said as I tried to smile little.

Dimitri's angered expression changed to gloomy one "I didn't hurt him Roza, thanks to Lissa". Then I heard someone chuckle, I turned to Sydney "He may not have hurt him, but holding him up in the air by his throat sure frightened him, I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked in. I don't know what he's done to you Rose, but whatever he did, he paid for it, a little".

I smiled at her, "enough said about all this now, we've got my innocence to prove, which is more important" I said, Sydney nodded "I found out that Elysian Park is mostly a hillside community with small tuck-in developed areas. Hopefully it shouldn't be too hard to find this Zarifa and it's not far from here".

"Alright we best get going then" I said as I started to walk to the door. The butler was there, I hadn't noticed him, "Thank you for letting us stay" I said.

"Take care and good luck to you" He said as he opened the door.

In the car, Lissa was sandwiched between me and Adrian, Dimitri and Sydney were on the opposite side. I took a quick glance at Adrian, he was all in one piece sadly.

It wasn't too long of a journey, but it felt longer because no one spoke. I assumed this was for my benefit plus I made Lissa get some sleep as it was daytime.

It looked a nice place and judging from the map Sydney printed, the houses were tucked in small areas. We decided to tackle each area at a time. But first we drove to a small guest house Sydney had found, it was a pleasant enough, an old Moroi couple owned it.

We asked them by any chance did they know the lady we're looking for, sadly they didn't but they did give us the local telephone book. Although considering she doesn't want to be found I don't think she would list her number somehow.

Turns out I was right, no number listed for a Zarifa Valdez. "Well looks like we've got a lot of work to do, I think it' probably best we split up a little to search the areas "I said to them.

Sydney answered "That's probably best considering our time limit ". I nodded in agreement "Me and Lissa will go to one area" I said. "And I'll go with the guys" Sydney said as she interrupted.

"You sure Sydney, I thought you'd go solo to another area" I said to her. "No, I'll go with them. Someone needs to keep them in check".

She was right, Adrian paired up with Dimitri wasn't really the best combination right now. But I know Dimitri would never stray from his responsibilities, he wouldn't let Adrian get hurt.

"Fine, if you're sure" I said.

"For now get some rest, I'm going to look around a bit" Sydney said and I quickly answered her "Sydney don't you think you should get some rest too".

She turned back to me "I just want to take a quick look around, I will get some sleep afterwards".

After that she was out the door. The Moroi couple had given us a big room which was for tour groups apparently. I didn't like the fact I was sharing a room with Adrian but at least we were all together in one place.

Lissa fell asleep very quickly, as soon as she did I got up and left the room quietly, being careful not disturb the others too.

I found a small living area, I just wanted a bit of time to myself. But it was soon interrupted by the Moroi woman who owned the place.

"Hello, all alone" she said, I just nodded to her. "Why so sad?" she asked.

"It's a long story", she took a seat in the armchair next to me and said "I've got time".

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

Well that's it for now. Next chapter you'll meet one of my own characters, Zarifa Valdez.

Good news I've managed to complete the accountancy course I was doing, so hopefully my chapters shouldn't take so long to write now as I'll have more spare time.

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter

Bye for now


	17. Chapter 14

Hi everyone

Finally, I've managed to get my chapter up.

Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Explaining my story was very hard considering I was meant to be human. So I had to make up a story which is similar to what happened.

I told the lady that I was very much in love with someone and our feelings were mutual. We were together for sometime but something terrible happened.

She didn't ask what happened, which did help. I told her the brake up broke my heart and I haven't really recovered from it even now. But I managed to move on or so I thought and started to go out with another man.

I loved this man too but gradually found out that I didn't love him in the same way. My heart still belonged to my first love. So instead of hurting him, I broke up with him.

After breaking up, I turned my attention to getting my first love back. I made little progress but I knew he still loved me. He just needed to sort out his problems so I told him I would wait for him.

Everything was going great only for it to come crashing right back down again.

I said that a couple of nights ago, the man whom I broke up with visited me and took advantage of me. We parted as friends but that wasn't enough, he told me he couldn't let me go after all.

After taking advantage of me, we were then caught by the very person I told I was waiting for. He misunderstood the situation and walked away.

By this time I began to cry and the Moroi woman tried to comfort me. I told her I would never forgive my friend for doing that to me. But I couldn't hurt him because I know I broke his heart too and what good would come of hurting him.

I told her then that I did manage to explain what really happened to the man I love but, it doesn't change the fact of what happened.

"Forgiveness is a hard thing to give, but in time it will happen" She said to me.

"I don't think I will ever forgive him" I said as I tried to stop myself from crying. I am so sick and tired of crying.

"You are already trying to forgive him because you wouldn't be here crying alone trying to sort out your feelings. Don't worry in time, everything will work itself out." She smiled as she wiped away a stray tear on my cheek.

"Thank you for listening to me; you must have more important things to do than listen to a human's troubles". I said as I smiled at her.

"We all need help sometimes, pet" she said as she got up. She then patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

Sydney walked in soon after she left. "Are you waiting for me or can't you sleep?" Sydney asked. "Both really" I said with a forced smile.

Sydney took a seat beside me "I don't know what happened between you all Rose, but I know it was something bad. The problem is we haven't got the time to deal with it. And right now I get the impression you are vulnerable which worries me".

Sydney did look worried and she's right, I do feel vulnerable.

"As you know, Lissa and Adrian are using a lot of spirit to keep the charms working" I decided to tell Sydney the truth. The only reason for not telling her before was because I was too angry at the time.

Sydney nodded "yes"

I continued "Well, Adrian stole a spare charm Lissa was keeping just in case it was needed and he used it to trick me". I couldn't look her in the eye when telling her but I could feel her eyes on me.

I was about to continue explaining, but I felt Sydney jump up. "I'm going to kill him." I heard her growl.

Obvious from her tone, she knew exactly where I was going. "No wonder he was about to kill him. Vasilisa had to" she paused suddenly.

"Lissa had to what?" I demanded.

Sydney flinched at my tone "I wasn't meant to tell you"

Being patient isn't one of my strong points "What wasn't I suppose to know", I said a little louder.

Sydney turned to face me. "Well, when I told you about how Dimitri had Adrian by the throat. Well I left out the fact; he would off continued if it weren't for Vasilisa. "

That's what Dimitri meant by thanks to Lissa.

"I only saw the end of the fight and Vasilisa healed Adrian, so I think you should ask her what really happened", she said.

Now I know why Adrian had no marks at all on him when I saw him in the car. Lissa is using far too much spirit at the moment that must have taken a lot out of her. I'll be sure to get the whole story when she wakes up.

"Thanks for telling me Sydney", I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Rose, I hate to ask, but from the way you're acting, how far did he actually go?" I could see the anger building up on her face.

I hesitated which was all she needed "You know he basically raped you right".

Sydney's the first person so far to actually say those words. "Don't you think I know that, I feel dirty enough without you spelling it out to me. But that's not the main reason I'm upset, it's the fact I thought Dimitri had finally accepted his past and returned to me. I'm also disappointed in myself that I couldn't tell the difference."

I didn't mean to snap at her, it's just at the moment; I'm fighting so many battles within myself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but I've got to ask, did he" she paused when I shot a glare at her.

She flinched "I don't know, considering the fact I thought I was with Dimitri, I didn't think to check" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You need to find out" she said calmly.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "I can't very well go up to him in front of everyone and ask did you use protection, now can I. Besides we'll soon find out and hey I might not even live long enough to find out." I quipped.

Sydney slapped me hard then, it hurt so much but before I could say anything. "That's exactly the vulnerability I was talking about. If you're just going to give up, we might as well forget this mission", she said bluntly.

I was shocked to hear her words, but it really hit home. I really did sound like I was giving up.

"I'm sorry Sydney, You're right; I need to bury my problems and focus. I'll ask Lissa what really happened that day between Dimitri and Adrian then put it behind me until we've cleared my name, I promise."

Sydney nodded "Good, now let's get some rest"

I did manage to get some rest before Lissa woke me. "Rose, it's time to make a start" she said as she rocked me.

"Where is everyone?" I noticed nobody but Lissa and I were in the room.

"They've gone already; Sydney thought that you needed a little more sleep and that you needed to talk to me." She said

"Yes, I need to ask you what really happened between" she cut be off before I could finish.

"I know, Sydney mentioned it but first go and get freshened up".

After freshening up, I came out of the bathroom and saw Lissa on one of the beds with her eyes closed and her legs crossed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, although it looked a lot like meditation.

She opened her eyes and smiled "I've got a few things to tell you before I show you what happened between Adrian and Dimitri".

"What do you mean by show me?" I said with my eyebrow raised.

She grinned "Remember when you said Oksana helped you when you were asleep?"

I nodded "Yes, and?"

"Well she's been helping me too with my powers, inside my dreams. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would freak considering I'm using a lot of spirit", she said.

"Too right I'd freak, you're using far too much spirit and now that Adrian is unstable". Lissa cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Listen Rose, please", she pleaded.

"Fine" I said in an irritated voice.

"Oksana has been teaching me to control the darkness through meditation, that's what you saw before. It's working too Rose, I'm more in control of my powers and I'm getting stronger". She sounded so excited.

"What do you mean by stronger?" I asked.

"After turning Dimitri back to normal, I've started to notice changes in my powers. First my compulsion got stronger, as you saw on the night we broke you out. Then with a little help from Adrian, we made the charms stronger. Although I do regret having him help me now?" She paused for a second.

"Anyway after visiting you, Oksana has been coming to me in my dreams. She described ways of using my spirit to help control the darkness and how to keep the charms going. Plus one other thing which I'm about to show you now". She smiled and held out her hands.

I shot her a look of hesitation, I didn't like the fact she was using spirit so much.

"Rose, what I'm about to do, can only be done with you. I've not tried this before so I need your hands to help". She closed her eyes and I put my hands in hers.

"I now need you to enter the bond like you usually do" she said while keeping her eyes closed.

I did as she asked; it was pinch black at first then I found myself looking at Lissa as a child. I can't believe it, I was watching a memory.

I broke the bond's connection "Whoa, did I just see one of your memories then?"

Lissa opened her eyes and began to smile "Yep, cool huh? Now are you ready to see for yourself what happened between Dimitri and Adrian?"

I think my mouth must have been wide open because she started to laugh. "I'm so glad it worked, but I just wish it wasn't just one sided, but I'm working on it" she said.

"Let's just take it one step at a time, Okay", Lissa still hates the fact that the bond is only one sided.

"Yeah I know, anyway are you ready?" She said as she held out her hands again

I hesitated again; to actually see what happened scared me a little. I don't know why. I should be happy to see Adrian's comeuppance.

But actually seeing the whole situation for myself is a lot different from just listening to someone explaining it.

I finally took her hands as I needed to know, I think it's the only way I'm going to get some peace from my emotions.

Within seconds the memory began.

_**Vasilisa's Memory **_

"I will explain what happened" Lissa said before Dimitri could chase after Rose.

Adrian was just about to make his exit too

"Where do you think you're going?" Lissa glared at Adrian as he turned to face her.

He flinched before saying "I can't stay here, sorry".

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE" Lissa yelled. Adrian jumped at the sound of her voice, so cold and enraged. He did as she asked; he stayed exactly where he was and leaned against the wall. At least he was close to the hall opening so he could sprint if he needed too.

Dimitri didn't know what was going on but he was beginning to understand that it has something to do with the night he spent with Rose.

Lissa took a seat on the sofa nearest to Dimitri.

She began by taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay, I suppose I'd better start, although this is not going to be easy to explain" she said.

"As you know, when spirit users use too much spirit the darkness consumes us" Dimitri nodded at Lissa.

"Although Adrian wears a charm to help with the effects, it didn't help this time. We've used so much spirit to help with the mission that the charm stopped working." Lissa paused for a second.

"What are you trying to say, Adrian was violent towards Rose?" Dimitri asked,

"The darkness doesn't affect everyone the same way, it affects Adrian differently to me" she paused again for a second and lowered her head. "It made him take what he desires" she said quietly but loud enough for Dimitri to hear.

The next thing she heard was a bang on the wall. She looked up and saw that Dimitri had Adrian by the throat hanging one foot in the air against the wall.

"Dimitri NO" she cried out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? TELL ME" He growled as he spoke.

Adrian tried to struggle but Dimitri had a firm grip, "TELL ME" Dimitri growled once again.

Lissa ran over to them "Dimitri, let him go, please" she cried.

Dimitri didn't let him go but he did let his feet touch the floor again. "Now talk" he commanded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, but it was like I was under my own compulsion" Adrian pleaded.

"Tell me what you did" Dimitri commanded again.

"You know what I did, please don't make me say it" Adrian begged.

"I want to hear you say it from your own mouth" Dimitri was serious, he wasn't going to let go at all until he heard everything.

"I used the spare charm Lissa had that was already full of her spirit; it just needed an appearance added to it. I took it and made myself look like you. I knew you had gone to look around and search the perimeter, So I" Adrian paused to try and catch his breath, Dimitri was beginning to squeeze so hard, he found it hard to breath and talk at the same time.

He choked out the last words "So I seduced her as you, she didn't even notice the difference, as soon as she sees you, she just melts into your arms". Adrian's last words were quite cold.

Dimitri snapped and had him in the air again with both hands now around his neck, gradually squeezing tighter.

"INFLUENCED OR NOT, YOU STILL HURT HER BECAUSE OF YOU OWN JEALOUSY. SHE REJECTED YOU SO YOU TOOK WHAT YOU WANTED INSTEAD", the rage in Dimitri's voice was frightening.

Lissa began to cry out "Dimitri please, you're killing him, let him go, he's royal remember, if you kill him, you'll be locked away forever". She begged.

Sydney then walked in, saw what was happening and ran like lightning over to them. Lissa by this time was trying to pull his arms away from Adrian who was fighting to catch his breath.

Sydney went to the opposite side of Lissa and started to tug at Dimitri too. Lissa tried to talk some sense into him "Do you think this is going to help Rose? Do you think she wants to hear that you killed Adrian?"

It didn't work until Lissa said "Do you think Rose wants to see you locked away forever"

Dimitri roared loudly and let Adrian go. Adrian coughed and coughed before he could catch his breath, you could see the bruising around his neck.

Adrian dropped to floor and coughed some more before saying "I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it, I'm weak and I loved her. I knew she was never going to be mine and I tried to let her go. But the darkness overpowered me, I couldn't stop" he cried.

He looked up at Dimitri "I never meant to hurt her, I tried so hard to stop myself, but the darkness won and I will pay for that for the rest of my life".

Dimitri growled his last words "no amount of suffering will pay for what you did, if you weren't a royal Moroi, I would have probably killed you. " He then left the room.

"What the hell was all that about?" Sydney asked.

"It's not my place to say, you will have to ask Rose", Lissa said.

The memory then faded and Rose was back in her own mind again.

Lissa wiped away my tears which had fallen, "Please don't cry, it's over Rose. It's in the past and we need to look to your future now".

Lissa was right, I need to put my demons to rest now and get on with my life. "I know, so let's make a start and go find your little sister or brother".

On that note, Sydney came bursting through the door, all breathless "We've found her"

Lissa and I jumped off the bed "That was quick" I said

"It wasn't that hard, we asked in quite a few places but then we asked in one of the schools. Apparently she's a teacher there". Sydney explained.

"We need to go now because if it was that easy for us to find her, then the people, who were a step ahead of us, might have already found them." Sydney looked worried and right to be, I just pray we are not too late.

We ran out the door and joined the others; I hoped my eyes weren't too red from my crying earlier. "Every think alright?" Dimitri asked, I just nodded and smiled a little before getting in the car.

Sydney told the driver to step on it, which he did. We got to a cottage which was covered by lots of trees, not an easy place to find in the dark.

The door wasn't locked at all, Dimitri went inside first, I went in next and the others followed behind.

Dimitri went through one of the doors and I was just about to follow until I saw Dimitri went flying into the wall and finding it hard to breathe.

I quickly rushed through the door and saw a lady standing with one of her hands up. "STOP, you're hurting him, we're here to help", I shouted.

She glared at me, but she did let Dimitri drop. Lissa came through the door next and took of her charm. The lady's eyes went wide upon seeing Lissa.

"You're late, they already took her" the lady didn't sound worried, she was just angry. From her earlier display, I would say she was an air user. She really did look like Emily Mastrano except for the dark skin and she was maybe a little taller as well.

I took my charm off and said "I assume by her, you mean your daughter. Why did you not defend yourself, you appear more than able".

She began to glare again at me, "I had no chance against them".

"You don't seem worried about your daughter" Lissa said quietly.

The lady laughed "don't underestimate my daughter, they're playing right into my little dragons fire"

At least she was smiling now, "Come, we have much to discuss in so little time", she walked through to the next room and took a seat.

We all then took a seat; Dimitri and Adrian were the last to remove their charms. "Now that we are all comfortable, I think introductions are in order. As you probably know I am Zarifa Valdez, my daughter is called Natara." The lady said.

"I am Vasilisa Dragomir and this next to me is Rose Marie Hathaway" Lissa said. Zarifa then turned towards the guys.

Dimitri spoke "My name is Dimitri Belikov and this is Adrian Ivashkov".

She nodded and turned back to face Lissa "I suppose I should explain what happened".

Lissa nodded "Did you see who took her?"

Zarifa nodded "Yes, a Strigoi women took her but she was being controlled by someone. There was another too, a Strigoi man".

"Strigoi being controlled, that must be one powerful spirit user" I said and looked at Lissa. She knew exactly what I was thinking.

"This is not good; there is only one spirit user whom I can think of who could have that power and he works with someone I'm not looking forward to seeing". Lissa explained.

"Viktor Dashkov I assume" Zarifa said.

Lissa nodded "So you know who he is"

Zarifa nodded "Yes, I'm kept updated by Emily, I've heard great things about all of you. But enough of that now, I need to tell you about Natara."

"Please do" Lissa said eagerly.

"Natara knows about the whole situation, I have brought her up to be strong and fear nothing. But considering this is a spirit user we are dealing with now, you need to get to her quickly." Zarifa was so calm; I would have thought she would be panicking by now.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about the Strigoi?" I asked.

Zarifa gave me quite an evil grin "Natara has been killing Strigoi since she was old enough to use her powers. If she feels threatened she will burn them all to dust."

"Hence playing into the dragon's fire, She a fire user, that helps" I chuckled a little.

"But that won't help against Robert, Viktor's brother" Lissa said

"That is why you must get going; daylight will be here soon, they must have taken shelter in the forests. If Natara was free to, she will have left a trail for you of scorch marks." We got up out of our seats, Lissa nodded to her "Don't worry, we will find her".

Zarifa smiled "Come back alive please, there is another part to this story which only I can reveal to you".

We all quickly put our charms on and made our way to the car, we told the driver to stay with Zarifa; we needed to do this alone. Lissa and Adrian got into the back; I got in the front with Dimitri who was driving.

I spotted the first scorch mark on one of the trees as we drove by, "Look, that tree is burnt slightly" I shouted

We followed the scorch marks for miles; we had no idea where we were going. We stopped when we couldn't find any more marks.

We searched the area keeping ourselves as low as we could. After around ten minutes of walking straight we spotted a small house tucked away in the forest. Two guards who appeared to be human guarded the door. I assumed they were there to alert them for when we arrived.

"Roza, you're the only one with the appearance of a human, you need to distract them for a second while I come up from behind" Dimitri instructed.

I suppose this is it, no turning back now. "Got it" I said.

"You two stay here until we signal you" Dimitri said to Lissa and Adrian.

"Let's go" I said.

Lissa and Adrian remained hiddden while we got a little closer.

"Well, see you on the inside" I said to him

Dimitri grabbed my arm gently as he whispered "Don't die in their Roza". He then kissed my neck just below my ear.

After letting go, I took a deep breath and took my first step out into the open.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter.

I had some requests from people wanting to actually read about the conflict between Adrian and Dimitri when Lissa explained to Dimitri what happened between Rose and Adrian.

I didn't actually just want to have someone explain to Rose what happened. So I thought up this idea where Lissa can use her power to show rose through the bond they hold.

I hope you liked it.

Please keep on commenting.


	18. Author's Notes 4

Sorry Everyone

I've got a very poorly Internet at the moment, it's so slow that it's taken 10 minutes just to load the actually fanfiction site.

For the last 2 weeks I've spent most of my time after work getting this sorted, but sadly no luck as yet. Anyway I will try to get my chapter up this week as I know you are all waiting to read what happens, so please bare with me.

I'm really thankful for all your encouragement, without it, I probably wouldn't have got this far. I know I'm not the best writer but I've really begun to enjoy writing.

So see you all soon.  



End file.
